Tethered
by Hangerlane
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO KINDRED. I WOULD RECOMMEND READING THAT FIRST*** Heather now finds herself, again, scared and alone in the apocalypse. Separated from Merle, her chance for survival seems bleak. Until she finds a prison, hardly believing her luck Heather has to find a way of surviving again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys!

So if you've come here from Kindred welcome back and thank you for following. If you're new to this story (and I'm sure there will be some of you as Daryl is listed as a character) welcome! I urge you to read Kindred first...you don't technically need to, however there is a lot of back story to Heather...mainly being Merle-centric.

This story picks up straight from the end of Kindred...

I'll try my best to update every 2 weeks or so, but I'm always breaking that promise.

Let me know what you think/how I should continue I'll always love reviews no matter what :):):)

Chapter One

Heather stared at the man, her mouth agape.

"Ain't ya gonna thank me?"

She could barely choke the words out "Th...thank you." She was still staring at Damien's lifeless body, his truck still running behind him, his fingers inches away from the gun that almost killed her.

"No worries little lady. Sounded like you needed the help."

"Yeah...yeah not gonna argue that."

"What was that 'bout?" The man talking to her was tall, around six foot. He had a leather Stetson hat on, light wash jeans (somehow un-marked), and a white beard which hid most of his face. He seemed completely unshaken that he'd just killed someone.

"You don't have ta' tell me...he was gonna shoot ya', I shot him, s'probably all I need to know right?"

Heather nodded, unwilling to live through what had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Well, was nice ta meet you."

"You're going?"

"Nothin' against you darlin', can't be too careful these days."

"You're just going to go?"

"No...I saved ya...now I'm gonna go."

Heather couldn't move, everything had gone so fast, she didn't even say anything to the man who was now walking away from her, his boots making no sound at all on the forrest floor.

She was alone now, with Damien's body, blood pooling around him on the ground. Grabbing his gun, she made moves to follow the man into the woods. She stopped, however, watching him slowly disappear through the trees.

Letting the hand with the gun in fall to her side, Heather stood still, trying hard to process what had happened to her in the last 24 hours. She had little idea how long she'd been in the back of the car, or how far she was away from Woodbury now.

Woodbury. Heather had been there for months now, she thought of it as home. Rose, Tilly, Martinez...Merle. How would she get back to him.

The truck.

It was still running, its noise completely shadowed by the thoughts rushing through her mind. Practically leaping into the still open drivers door. The tank was still half full. Reaching under the seat Heather struggled to find the lever to move the seat forward. Adjusting the mirror, she looked at Damien, lying on the floor, hand still outstretched to where his gun used to be. Heather drove off, eyes periodically finding his lifeless form in her mirror as she made her way through the trees.

Heather drove for hours before if got dark, her eyes on everywhere but the road ahead. She looked at the fields she past, the road signs, the petrol gauge, the road behind her. There was nothing to look at in front of her, just long winding roads she didn't recognise reminding her of the distance between her and Merle.

In the end her dropping eyelids forced her to stop. Driving the truck a few hundred yards off of the road, she came to a spot where she was sure no one could see her from the road unless they were really looking. Taking time before she settled down Heather checked the truck. She hadn't seen this one used in Woodbury before and couldn't understand why. It was huge, the back seats were just as wide and comfortable as the front. There were boxes stacked in the foot well of the front seat. She'd rifled through the top one while she had been driving, it contained a large men's jacket, probably Damien's, a bottle of water and a map book. Tugging the book from the box, Heather quickly rifled through it, looking for any over used pages, anything circled or folded over. Nothing in the map helped her, she couldn't find anywhere that looked like Woodbury, she couldn't even find Oxford or Hawkinsville. There were pages missing, Heather assumed what she was looking for was contained on those missing pages.

Throwing the top box in the back, not before grabbing the water bottle, Heather went through the rest of the boxes. One had a tins of sweetcorn and beans, a familiar sight to anyone packing for a long car journey from Woodbury. The other, a rope and tarpaulin. Lifting herself into the back seat, careful not to press the horn, Heather looked through the back window into the bed of the truck. There was nothing there except a shovel. Wondering if it was Damien's plan to bury her after he shot her, or if he just wouldn't bother and the shovel was just a coincidence.

She moved the box she'd thrown from the seat, stretching herself out in an attempt to get comfortable. Pulling the jacket from the box she pulled it around herself, being automatically enveloped in its smell. Ceaser. The jackets smell was so overwhelming. She couldn't even remember him even smelling very strong, but she could smell him now. The scent filling the car, bringing back memories of Woodbury, flashes of them in her kitchen filled her head.

She cried herself to sleep, unsure if sleeping was sensible but knowing it was essential. She had the most fitful night sleep since the shipping container. Waking wasn't much easier, memories came rushing back of how far away from home she was, how she had come here, how little she really knew about home and who was there.

Heather didn't know where to start, without Merle she reverted back to who she was pre-apocalypse, unsure of herself and woefully unprepared. Shaking herself mentally, she tried to think of how Merle would act, what his first moves would be. She opened one of the cans, Merle always urged her to eat and drink, saying she was no good to him hungry.

Deciding to drive to the nearest landmark, sure she'd be able to find a town from there. After driving for an hour she stopped at a turn off to the interstate. Searching for the road on the map, Heather noted that there was towns surrounding her, she would find one no matter what direction she headed. Studying harder she tried to see which town was smaller, Merle always said the smaller the town the fewer the Walkers. Also more of a chance there would still be food and supplies.

Out of the surrounding towns, the smallest one looked to be Tallahassee. A few roads seemed to make up the town which Heather hoped was about a twenty minute drive away. Packing away the map, she snacked on the pack of stale crisps from the box of food that was left in the truck, not knowing what to prepare for in Tallahassee Heather kept Damien's gun on her, tucked safely in Ceaser's jacket pocket.

Heather had miss-judged the drive, it was nearer than she thought. She had driven past a few Walkers on the way, most on the side of the road picking through carcasses that Heather could barely recognise as human. They were getting desperate. This gave Heather hope for anything living or non-living being in Tallahassee. The town was tiny, Heather could hardly believe it was on a map. 15 houses at most made up the town, with one small gas station which Heather assumed was also their local store as well.

It looked empty, windows smashed and shelves emptied. Heathers stomach dropped, she was hoping to stock herself as easily as her and Merle had managed, she was slowly realising that nothing was easy without Merle.

Choosing a house (Heather went for the smallest that was closest to the main road she had driven from), she stopped the truck on the road outside. Quietly getting out, Heather paused before heading towards the house, hoping to hear nothing. The town was quiet, she walked to the front door. Gun in one hand knife resting on top of it in the other, she wasn't taking any chances. The door was closed but unlocked. Heather quietly entered the house, following Merle's orders he was barking in her head. Soft footsteps, check every room, don't look in any cupboards until the whole house is checked.

It was clear. No Walkers, but little else. The cupboards were almost bare. She managed to find a few tins, two of them unmarked. Instead of eating, against her better judgement, Heather curled up on to the sofa, and, again cried herself to sleep. Trying her hardest not to think of all she lost, and what she could soon have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heather spent 3 days in the house, surviving on little but had peace of mind. She studied the map book closely. Hoping to find any mention of a town name she recognised. Oxford was on the map, about 5 times and she cursed herself for not paying attention when they were driving there. She had no idea what her next move should be, should she stay still or keep moving. Merle would keep moving, she thought, sure she knew how his mind worked.

The interstate they were on...when Thomas was attacked . The I85. All she had to do was head for the I85 and was sure she'd be able to find Woodbury from there, or at least Greenville.

She packed everything she could into the truck. Taking anything she thought could be even slightly useful. She smashed the table, taking the smaller pieces of wood. Pillows and blankets, even books (she could read them as use them as kindling along the way.)

She left what she assumed was ridiculously early on the 4th morning. Tallahassee was one stretch of road with houses on it, there weren't many road signs. She drove for an hour before she saw a sign for route 341, heading for it hoping to find her way from there.

Heather travelled for days, seeing little but Walkers, burnt out cars, empty stores, fields and forests. She drove for longer than she'd even be able to in England without reaching sea and still hadn't seen anything for the 185. She managed to steal fuel from a few vehicles, remembering how Merle had used a hose to siphon it out of the tanks she had taken one out of a truck she passed early in her journey. It wasn't enough. She ran out on an empty road. She slammed her fists on the steering wheel over and over. The frustration remained.

Looking to the side of her, Heather saw the supplies she managed to accumulate and the small backpack she was expecting to fit it all in. Fitting as much as she could into the bag, Heather braved the road on foot, hoping to find a car to siphon, or steal. As the sun faded so did her hopes of survival, of ever seeing Merle again.

She kept walking, heading, she thought, in the right direction.

Admitting defeat when she could no longer see her hand in front of her, she headed to the other side of the road, where the woods were, not looking forward to spending her first night sleeping in a tree since she met Merle.

Heather woke up the next morning in pain. She hadn't realised how weak she'd become. How used to a cosy lifestyle in Woodbury. Un-hooking her belt from the branch above her she stretched as much as the tree would allow before dropping her bag carefully to the floor and following it less carefully.

That day was hard, Heather was stiff and walking it off wasn't working. What she guessed was two hours into her journey she came across a truck pulled to the side of the road. Her heart was beating fast. There were two reasons someone would leave a vehicle in this world. It ran out of gas, or Walkers. She approached the vehicle with caution. Hand on the knife in her pocket, the other one already outstretched to open the door. Heather glanced in the truck, glad she had before she opened it.

Lying on the bench seat was a woman, her shock of black hair spread across the drivers side. Unsure of her approach, Heather backed away. She was too late, a hand scratched the window, leaving red marks behind it. Walkers...which could mean fuel. She pulled the knife from her back pocket, her heart beating in anticipation. The Walkers hands were clawing against the window now, eager to get to Heather, who bounced forward, opening the door of the truck as quickly as she could before springing back. The Walker practically fell to the floor, head smashing against the road. Brains spilling everywhere. Lifeless.

She laughed, unable to stop herself. The sight was disgusting, brains covered the inside of the trucks door, blood dripping down the window, but still she laughed, relief of how easy this one encounter had been.

Heather walked to the other side of the truck, still being careful but sure that her involuntary laughter would have alerted any other Walkers to her presence. She was right, she reached the right hand side of the car with ease. Merles words echoed in her mind, if she wanted to hotwire a car it had to be at least 10 years old, anything newer would more than likely be run on computers. She looked it over, and was sure this was at least 15 years old, by the damage on the hood she guessed closer to 20. She shifted to the drivers side of the car, avoiding the blood on the door as much as she could. Ripping the plastic from under the steering wheel she stared at the wires. Pulling out the ignition, she pulled the wires from it, taking care while she stripped them of an inch of their plastic coating. It took another 20 minutes of unsure worrying before she even started the battery, another half an hour and a few close calls before she managed to get the car running. Heather didn't have electrical tape, or any tape, but the "keep fresh" sticker from the back of a pack of Jerky was good enough. The tank was over half full. Heather thanked Merle in her head and slammed the door and drove.

Heather met people along the way, two men camped out in an RV, in the middle of a field. They were living happily and housed Heather for 4 days before she moved on, making excuses and wishing them luck. They were kind and Heather felt safe with them, but she was anxious to get back on to the road, to find Merle and Woodbury. There was the couple with a child who chased her off of 'their property' at gun point after she attempted to sleep in the Church they were calling home. And the person who ran from her. They were walking along the highway and sprinted into the woods faster than Heather thought she could.

More than the people there were Walkers, everywhere. The weather was getting warmer, and with the warm weather came Walkers. Heathers first few weeks on the road had been easy. She was fighting almost everyday now, if it wasn't one it was five, she was terrified of the day she'd come across a horde and not be able to escape.

Her approach so far had been simple, find a town, find the Library or its nearest equivalent. Not all towns had anything, but when they did they were gold mines. No one had thought to scavenge libraries, they tended to be full of fantastic finds. Food in their break rooms (mostly out of date, but Heather was past caring), and information on local towns. This was how she was finding her way through the labyrinth of roads that was America. Without these Libraries Heather would have no idea where she was, now she knew where Woodbury was, and with a few stops for gas and recuperation, she was on her way. She was now, only hours away from Woodbury, terrified of what she'd come up against if she did get back there.

That's how she came across the Jackson Memorial Library. The building was cute, red brick with white windows, small but sufficient for what she needed. Doing what Merle had taught her she tested the windows first, most of the time they had been left open, this again was the case.

The Library held the usual supplies, a few packs of old crisps and some ramen in the break room, and a few sci-fi novels Heather hadn't read yet. More importantly though, a book about a Prison. Located only 14 miles away. It would mean a detour from Woodbury which was further south, about 22 miles if her calculations were correct.

Deciding to stay the night in the Library, Heathers mind raced with what she had found. Going back to Woodbury could well be a death sentence for her. She had not only killed one of their men, but if they had found Damien it would have looked like two. The Governor had ordered her dead, something she was sure he'd be all too happy to carry out now. A prison could mean a building full of criminals, alive or dead. It could mean survivors, friend or foe, or it could mean home. A safe place for her, for Merle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Heather had decided. She'd head for the prison, only to see it, if anything Merle would be impressed with her forward thinking. She turned the CD player on in the truck, her spirits high as she followed her planned route from the map. It was a straight road to the prison, she followed the map all the same, ensuring she'd planned multiple routes.

Still, she managed to get lost. She was driving around and around before she found the turn off, it was practically hidden with over grown trees. The road leading up to it was a dirt track, the dust surrounded her and stuck to the truck as the car crawled slowly down the road.

It was huge, a sprawling building with 5 towers surrounding it. Heather could tell immediately that they Prison was occupied. Walkers lined the fences, clawing to get in. The gates were re-enforced, huge metal surrounded by what looked like wooden barricades. Behind that stood the original gates made of chain link, a few cars sat behind them, ready to flee. Looking at the prison now she wasn't sure what to do. These people could be dangerous, she was used to danger. They could know about Woodbury, or it could be Woodbury. Heather had been away for about two weeks. They could have moved, it wasn't impossible.

Heather had been sat in her truck, staring at the prison for twenty minutes, thinking over what she should do, completely unaware that there was someone in the guard tower, doing the exact same.

She was only out there another ten minutes before she drove the truck closer, attempting to get their attention. She was outside the gates before she saw movement in the yard, a silhouette of a man running towards her. A crowd quickly followed behind them, about 5 people in total stood behind the gates before they started to open. Her heart was beating fast now, people weren't always good now, and people who weren't good had guns.

The gates opened wide enough for Heather to drive the truck inside, she did so slowly, one hand on the wheel, the other on the gun in her lap.

The group stood in a semi-circle around the truck, all holding weapons, reminding Heather strongly of the day her and Merle were saved from the storage container. The guy who opened the gate for her stood, one had still resting on the metal of the gate, the other a gun at his side. He was wearing a cap, his face shadowed.

Next was a woman, short grey hair, blue eyes, she stood defiant with her gun aimed directly at Heather, no hint of smile on her face. Stood beside her, a black woman with long braids, a sword in her hand that gleamed in the sun. Last was a boy, he couldn't be older than 15. He wore a sheriff's hat. A gun held in his hands, a weary look on his face that looked too old for him.

Heather came out of the truck with her hands up. Her gun was tucked into the back of her jeans, she let her shirt fall over it as she walked around the hood of the truck.

"Who're you?" The boy asked, his gun trained on Heather.

"Heather...I, Heather Lattasan." She saw the usual look pass over the crowds face, her accent tended to throw people off.

"How'd you find this place?" The same bot spoke again.

"In a book, a Library not far from here. The man in the hat laughed when she said Library, the rest of the group shot him a look to silence him.

"What do you want?" It was the woman who spoke now, with the blue eyes and grey hair, her stance strong as she continued to aim her gun at Heather.

"Nothing...well, not nothing. I'm looking for someone. I was in a town, not far from here. They...I had to leave."

"Why?" It was the black woman now, her sword had fallen slightly as she moved closer to Heather.

Heather didn't have time to answer before she heard doors slam. Two men walked across the yard towards them. One held a cross bow, it hung from his hand casually, swinging as he walked. The other strolled slowly behind him, one arm scratching the back of his neck. The other encased in metal.

Heather feet moved underneath her, pushing through the group that surrounded her, ignoring their weapons and shouts. Merle saw her, his face slack as Heather ran towards him. She hit him with force, Merles body stiff as she crashed into him.

"English?" She could hardly hear him, his voice muffled as he buried his head in her hair.

"Merle...Merle, what are you doing here?"

"Me...English, I thought you was dead."

She broke away from him, holding him at arms length to look at his face. His eyes searched her face, disbelief etched across his features. She was speechless again as he pulled her into another hug, this one tighter than the last, his metal stump pushed against her back as his fingers gripped her waist. He didn't let go, just kept his grip tight.

She was crying now, unable to believe how easily she'd found him.

"You know her?" The group from before had surrounded them without Heather even realising. "Dixon...what the fuck is going on?"

He let Heather go, his hand falling to hers as she stood beside him, ever so slightly behind him.

"Ya...ya I know her." He said a smile playing across his lips.

"Care to introduce us?" The woman with grey hair spoke now, still unsmiling.

"You didn't tell them about me Merle?" Heather smiled up at him, wiping tears from her face. Merle looked guilty as Heather laughed.

"English what happened...I got back with Martinez and you ain't there?" she had no idea what to tell him, unable to put into words what had happened to her at Woodbury, what she had been through the last week.

"It can wait." The boy spoke again, his face stern.

"We don't know her...she knows Merle. Isn't that enough? She shouldn't be here." Heathers stomach dropped.

"Now Glenn..."

"NO! We shouldn't have let Merle back, now we're gonna let just anyone come in?" The guy clenched his jaw.

"Hey! Hey! She ain't just anyone chink."

"Merle!" Heather moved herself in front of him, one hand behind her, telling Merle to stand back "Look, I understand you're caution. Times aren't easy. If you don't want me here..."

"No one said that. We just gotta know who we're dealing with here." the black woman was staring at her, her face softer than anyone else in the group.

"Dealin' with? She ain't a criminal."

"Merle leave it."

"Nah Sugar, they can treat me like shit but..."

"Merle." She turned, looking him in the eye. He gave her a nod.

Turning back to the group, she looked at them all nervously.

"What do you wanna know?"

"You were at Woodbury?" The black woman again.

"Yeah, me and Merle were there for a while."

"Him I know...you weren't there when I was."

"You were at Woodbury?" The woman just nodded solemnly, meeting Heathers eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" The boy again now, the only one with his weapon still pointed at Heather.

"I...I killed someone." The silence permeated the group, she turned to look at Merle who's face looked blank.

"He raped me. I killed him. They...The Governor, he ordered someone to kill me."

"What?" Merles hand was on her shoulder, spinning her roughly. "you what? Paul?"

"Yeah." Heather couldn't look at him, he was gripping her roughly, his stump under her chin.

She finally looked up, his eyes met hers and she teared up again, unable to see the pain in Merles eyes without feeling all the hurt herself, over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"But you're here." The young boy spoke again "They didn't kill you." Some of the groups gave him harsh looks.

"Damien," Heather started Merle gripped her hand as she spoke "he drove me out into the woods, I don't know how far. He was going to shoot me. Some guy, some random fucking guy came up behind him and shot him. He just appeared and then left, said it was nice to meet me and walked off."

"He just left you?" The boy was lowering his gun, studying Heather more closely now. "On your own in the woods?"

"Yup. Been on the road since, on my own. Trying to get back to this idiot" she lifter her hand, Merles own clasped around it.

"You're telling me, you travelled miles, probably risked your life, to get back to Merle?" The Asian guy in the hat sounded a little bit incredulous, confused and a bit disgusted.

Heather laughed, her attention on Merle who wasn't laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"We should take this inside, getting' a little loud." The guy with the cross bow, the first thing he'd said since Heather arrived.

"Sugar! I haven't introduced ya...this here's ma baby brother."

"Daryl?" Merle nodded, the man who stood next to Merle held little resemblance to his older brother. His face was more angular, he didn't have as heavy build as Merle. There was a few similarities though. Their eyes the same blue, their face had the same past etched. "THE Daryl?"

"One and only English."

"Merle didn't stop talking about you...how the fuck did you find him?"

"He kinda found me..."

"Inside." Daryl spoke again, shoving Merles shoulder in the direction of the prison.

Heather followed them in, somehow the prison looked even bigger from the inside. The room she was led into was huge. Its ceiling stretched what looked like three floors. There were tables scattered around, the kind with benches attached to them.

Further in Heather could see a metal set of stairs, leading to what looked like cells.

The group started to gather round one of the tables, Merle sat, he patted his lap in an attempt to get Heather to sit. She smiled to herself, ignoring him.

She stood while the rest of the group gathered round her, before she or anyone else could say anything she heard footsteps from the stairs. A man with a white beard was struggling, limping down the stairs, using the rail to support himself where his missing leg couldn't. Behind him a young girl with blonde hair followed him down, carrying something in her arms. A baby.

"Who do we have here?" The man said once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Heather." The woman with grey hair, her arms crossed but looking less defensive than when they were outside.

"Heather?" He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were on Merle who gave him a short but meaningful nod. "Well I've heard a lot about you. Glad you could join us." Heather looked to Merle who just looked smug.

"So how long you been on the road?" Daryl was studying her, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Two weeks? Maybe longer." She looked around at the group, all of them had lowered their weapons now, all looking slightly less tense. "I'm sorry," Heather carried on, taking her chance "I don't know any of your names."

"I'm Hershel...this here's my girl Beth." The man with the white beard spoke. "Got another one here, Maggie but she's on watch at the moment."

"There's more of you? How many?"

"Ten of us, at the moment. I'm Carol."

"Wow so a few of you then."

"I'm Glenn" the boy in the hat raised his hand.

"Carl." The younger boy practically whispered his name, the confidence he had before now gone.

"Hi." Heather looked to the black woman now, who's eyes darted around the room, not sticking to one place.

"Michonne, but I haven't been here long. Left Woodbury about four days ago."

They talked about what happened at Woodbury, Merle started the story, he was confident and comfortable even now. He said about how Maggie and Glenn came to Woodbury, which Glenn argued saying Merle kidnapped them at gun point. Heather looked to Merle who faltered, his face betraying him. Glenn told the rest of the story. How Merle almost killed him, Heather now understood his instant reaction to her when she arrived. The Governor had ordered them both killed which was when the rest of their group had turned up. Rick, who was important Heather realised but not present, saved them both, with Michonne and Daryl by his side.

Here Merle spoke again now, he slipped into his tales of bravery. How The Governor forced him to fight his brother Daryl, surrounded by walkers while the whole of Woodbury watched. Heather was shaking her head when she caught Daryl's eyes, who merely nodded at her, confirming Merles unbelievable story.

By the end Heather felt exhausted, the stories were long and tragic. This group had suffered more than Heather could imagine. She felt now more than ever how lucky she was to have found Merle. To have been on the road with just one person who was undeniably the reason she was alive.

She was kept up though, Merle wanted to tell the group now all about Heather. About how they met, their travels together. He missed out a lot, he didn't even mention Thomas. Glenn and Michonne left, talking about going on watch. Heather was sure Glenn just couldn't stand to listen to Merle which she understood.

Carol showed Heather around, they had cleared a lot of the prison. Carol was proud and seemed even more so when Heather told her how impressive she found them.

"So...Heather? You like that better than English?"

Heather laughed, she loved Merles affectionate name for her, but she supposed she needed a name for everyone else to call her.

"Heather's good...my brothers used to call me Hetty."

"Hetty?! Ya never said nothin' bout Hetty." Heather hadn't realised Merle was behind them. Turning, she could see the amusement in Merles eyes, his face had practically lit up.

"You never asked Merle."

"Huh...Hetty."

"From you, English is fine."

Carol was looking between the two of them, a look on her face Heather had seen too many times in Woodbury. Merle was distracted by Daryl whistling at him from down stairs.

"So...shall I set you up in a cell?" It felt strange to be talking about cells but Heather nodded and followed Carol along the walkway.

"I'm three down in you need me." She said before leaving, Heather sat on the bed, the mattress underneath her was thin, but defiantly the most comfortable thing she'd slept on in weeks. The prison became quiet around her, she'd gone to Carol and offered her services on watch if they needed her, Carol told her to rest for the night, that they'd put her in the cycle tomorrow.

After two hours of trying to sleep Heather gave up, she walked quietly along the walkway, worried she'd wake anyone up, sure there was someone awake and aware of everything in the prison.

"Merle...?"

"Ya alright sugar?" He turned in his bed, the sheet already half hanging off leaving his bare chest exposed.

"Can I bunk with you tonight?" She didn't feel embarrassed, she needed this. She watched him struggle to sit up, his good arm holding his weight as he pushed himself against the frame of the bed.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing...I just, can't sleep."

He didn't say anything, just lifted the covers ever so slightly, rolling back into the position before she disturbed him. Heather tiptoed into the room, sitting on the side of the bed carefully lying next to him.

"C'mere." His arm curled around her back, pulling her closer to him. He was always warm, even when they were sleeping in the back of trucks, Merle was like a space heater. Heather rested her head against his chest, listening to it slowly rise and fall. The sound of it reminding her of how lucky she'd been to find him, of how much she cherished him. Raising her head slightly, she kissed Merle on the cheek, watching as his smile grew, his eyes remained shut as Heathers head found the comfortable spot on his chest.

Hey guys!

So you all know what happens now, so far I've tried to stick to the TV show as much as possible. I know I slipped up a little in Woodbury and the time line there was possibly a little skewed. Milton should have been there & I think I needed to push The Governors 'evilness' a little more. Sorry!

But I've got to make a huuuuuge decision now, do I kill Merle or not? When I first planned this story I was going to keep him alive and really change the way the TV show went but now I'm not so sure?

Any feedback would be awesome.

Thanks for follows & comments.

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys!

Thanks so much for all the input, I think I'm gonna just see how it goes. I still have (if online timelines are to be believed) about a week before the heart-wrenching scene between Daryl and Merle.

I think a walking dead future with Merle in looks good though, just a lot more swearing and fighting I'm sure!

Again thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Hope y'all enjoying this so far.

xoxo

Chapter 5

"She still asleep?"

"Yeah...musta been knackered."

"Out on the road all this time, alone, musta taken it outta her."

"She'll be fine. Always is."

Heather didn't want to wake up, didn't want to get out of the bed she'd slept so soundly in. But she felt guilty, Heather knew these people worked hard and she wanted to help. Stretching, Heather pulled herself out of bed, practically tripping on Merles clothes strewn across the floor.

"Y'alright Sugar?"

"Yeah...yeah." Heather laughed to herself, Merle was leaning in doorway "Just not used to having stuff around. Or living inside I guess."

"Ain't no problem, c'mon down there's breakfast." Heather practically ran after Merle, still in the clothes she'd slept in last night, overwhelmed by the idea of real food.

There were a few people walking around in the prison, Beth was sitting at one of the tables feeding the baby. Carol was moving boxes across the prison floor, which she stopped seeing Merle and Heather decend the stairs.

"Morning."

"Sorry, you all must have been up for hours."

"Don't apologise. You needed the rest." Carol smiled at her, a box still in her hands which Merle took from her, shifting it under his good arm and walking it to the new pile.

"You hungry?" Beth asked from behind her, the baby now sitting on her hip, eyes closed looking content.

"I...it's okay I can..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Carol moved under the stairs, after a minute or so she emerged with a steaming bowl. She put it down in front of Heather, it was porridge, which Heather practically inhaled, it was delicious and warm and filling.

Carol sat opposite her, watching her every move as Merle carried on moving boxes, whistling to himself. Heather managed to say thank you at least 4 times between mouthfuls, each one made Beth laugh more.

"So, are you doing anything today? Anything I can help with?"

Carol looked at her, surprised by Heathers eagerness to help.

"Rick, Carl and Michonne have gone to get weapons. We're just sorting everything out here, I'm sure there's something you can help with."

"Weapons? To help against Woodbury?" They had told Heather yesterday about their war with Woodbury. Heather couldn't imagine fighting actual people, of aiming a gun at someone who hadn't harmed her personally. She had killed Paul in self defence, other than that Walkers were the only thing she'd killed.

"I could sure use your help getting all the boring chores done, ten people means a lot of cookin' and cleanin'" Heather looked where the voice had come from at the top of the stairs. A pretty girl with a short brown bob stood there. Maggie, Heather assumed. She could immediately feel Merle's eyes on her, waiting for reaction to being asked to do "house work".

"Ofcourse, I'd be happy to. I'm Heather...by the way." She added hastily, having no idea what the social rules were anymore, being sure that someone would have told Maggie all about her while she slept.

"Yeah, Daddy and Glenn told me all about you." Heather smiled as she finished her porridge, happy to have something to distract her from Merle smirking.

"She ain't much of a cook!" Merle called as Heather followed Maggie out of the room.

Heather helped Maggie for most of the morning, and some of the afternoon. It wasn't as boring as Heather thought. Maggie was funny and normal. Heather felt like she was the first person she would have been friends with BEFORE the world ended. Although they were practically preparing for war, there were still plenty of smaller jobs to do. They spent most of their time clearing out where they planned to store their weapons, when they weren't using them.

Maggie talked about the groups past, in way more detail then Heather had heard the night before. She hadn't always been there, but what she'd seen was enough. They'd struggled almost the whole time. A day hadn't gone by where they hadn't felt the negative effects of the new world. Up until they'd found the prison. The prison had meant a new hope for the whole group and now that was being threatened to be taken away from them. Heather could see how much this meant to Maggie, to all of them.

"So Merle huh?" Maggie's hair fell into her face as she looked behind herself at Heather.

Heather laughed before she answered, never getting tired of peoples assumptions "Its not like that..." Maggie raised her eyebrow "He's like...the creepy uncle I never had?" they both laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know what he is to me. He's saved my life, over and over and over. At this point in my life I think I need people like that around." Maggie tilted her head, signalling that she wasn't going to argue.

"You make him sound more like his brother than anyone else has."

They had finished clearing the room, Maggie led Heather through parts of the prison she hadn't been shown. There were so many darkened corners, cells and rooms Heather couldn't imagine how long it had taken to clear what they already had. How dangerous it had been.

That evening Heather felt more relaxed. They ate what Heather and Maggie had cooked, a dish of canned veggies and beans, mixed with rice. Heather hadn't had much to do with it but everyone thanked her non the less.

Merle and Daryl sat together, not apart from the rest of the group but there was a distance. Glenn sat with his back toward Merle, occasionally sneaking glances behind him. Heather sat with Merle, but stayed relatively quiet through the evening, only speaking when spoken to.

"Ya a'right Sugar?" Heather turned to Merle who was now staring intently at her. Behind him she caught Daryls eye, who quickly turned to his plate and carried on eating.

"I'm good Merle."

"Good."

"Heather, how are you finding the US? Having a good time? People friendly?" Hershel called over, Heather smiled at his attempt to ease Heather into conversation.

"It's not what I expected but it's definitely been interesting...the people have been great, for the most part."

"Do you miss home?" Carol asked, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms.

"Do you?" Heather couldn't help herself, she'd heard this question so much, but hadn't met one person who was really home since the world ended.

"Some of it...other bits not so much." she looked shyly down at Judith in her arms, a tense look on her face.

The evening was calm, Heather felt at ease with these people, but she'd felt that before. Woodbury had been her home, she wasn't sure how easy she'd trust again. Merle was here, and that was enough for Heather. Where he went so did she.

"You sure you're okay being on watch tonight Heather, you don't..."

"No it's fine, I slept in this morning later than all of you."

"Darly you're on too." Carol said, he nodded as he rose from his seat, without saying a word he walked in the direction Heather assumed was his cell.

It wasn't long before Heather was in hers, preparing for a night on watch while everyone else got into bed. Merle was leaning on her door frame, a sight now familiar to Heather.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Heather said, as she tied her hair into a ponytail, it was now over halfway down her back, she once again thought about chopping it all off.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah that brother."

"Ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout. Daryl's just quiet."

"Not worried...just...don't worry. Night Merle."

"You sleepin' here when ya finished?" He said, looking around her room, at her unused bed.

Heather just shrugged as she walked past him. Leaving him leaning on the door frame, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Rick, Carl and Michonne were back. With them came weapons, guns and ammunition.

Heather was in the yard when they arrived back, moving cars in case a quick get away was needed. She had yet to meet Rick yet and was genuinely nervous about doing so. Maggie had explained how the last survivors that had come across the prison had been thrown out by Rick, without anyone being able to say anything to dissuade him.

He walked past Heather, affording her a quick glance but nothing more. Barely registering he'd seen her before walking into the prison with two heavy bags. Both Carl and Michonne gave Heather sheepish grins before following Rick into the prison.

Defeated Heather turned to Maggie next to her, who shrugged.

"You'll be fine. We won't let him chuck you out." Heather nodded and carried on working, not wanting Rick to have any other reason to dislike her.

They'd been working another half hour before Beth came out of the prison "Y'all coming in for lunch?"

"Depends...did you make it?" Maggie called, wiping her forehead with a dirty arm, spreading whatever it was across her head.

"Shut up and come in!"

"Maggie..." Heather grabbed her arm as they went into the prison.

"You'll be fine, honestly."

"No...it's, you've got dirt, like all over your face."

"Right. Thanks." They both laughed as they entered the prison, Heather stopping when she saw Rick sitting on top of one of the tables, eyes on her.

"Don't be scared." Hershel came up behind her, ushering her further into the room. Heathers legs felt like lead beneath her. She could fight Walkers, but the idea of being torn away from Merle, from this safety was terrifying to her.

"Heather." Rick looked at her, she felt like he could see through her. His blue eyes ran from her feet to her head, reminding Heather of the first time she'd met Merle.

"Hi."

"Don't worry, you've got yourself some fans here. I'm not going to ask you to leave."

"I didn't think...I wasn't."

"We won't hold being with Merle against you either." Heathers mouth opened and closed, a million things going through her head at once before Rick actually smiled. He laughed, Heathers heart started to slow, not beating out of her chest anymore.

"Take a seat, we're discussing the weapons."

That was it? Heather was sure she would undergo vigorous questioning, character judgement. This seemed easy.

They talked for an hour as everyone shared the lunch of corn and rice. Rick, Michonne and Carl had bought a lot back with them, including things for the baby Judith but not including an old friend of Rick's. They all discuss negotiating peacefully with The Governor, which Merle has a lot to say about, Heather opted to stay quiet, anything she wanted to say was already being said.

In the end it was decided they'd meet with the Governor, if only to ensure they could fully realise what they were up against. Rick would take Daryl and Hershel with him, as back up, and meet the Governor. Rick asked Michonne, Merle and Heather exactly to expect.

"He's charming."

"Yeah...like I said real Jim Jones."

"Exactly." Heather agreed with Michonne.

"Man knows people." Merle continued "Knows what they'll do to protect tha ones they love." He looked to Heather when saying this, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"He'll try and manipulate me?" Rick asked, to which all three of them agreed.

The morning of the next day Heather woke before Merle, untangling herself from him she let him sleep, changing quickly and quietly making her way downstairs.

Sat around on the tables were Rick, Michonne and Daryl. Heather hesitated halfway down the stairs, unsure if this was a meeting she wanted to crash. Her decision was made when Michonne spotted her on the stairs, nodding at her to join them.

"Morning." Heather spoke up "Any of you had breakfast."

"We were kinda waiting..."

"I can start it? I know where it all is...Maggie showed me."

"I'll help." Michonne got up from her seat, stretching as she did. Rick and Daryl carried on talking in hushed voices, not that Heather had heard Darly talk in anything over a whisper since she'd arrived. There night on watch had been spent in relative silence. He was unlike his brother in that way.

"What's on the menu?" Michonne asked, her step falling in line with Heathers.

"Porridge? Sorry...oatmeal you guys call it right? Seems to be one of the only things everyone has an abundance of in the apocalypse."

Michonne laughed, "You don't need to be so scared y'know...they're good people."

"I know..." Heather said, grabbing the oats while Michonne expertly lit the camping stove. "I just...it's hard."

"Woodbury fucked you up?"

"You know...it wasn't even that bad. I was there for so long and didn't see any of it. I knew Merle wasn't always honest with what he was doing...where he was going. But it didn't matter. I felt safe. I think that's the worst thing y'know. I was completely oblivious to it all. I was in more danger there than facing the walkers alone."

Michonne nodded, watching Heather mix the oats and water over the heat, grabbing the bag of oats and adding more.

"They eat a lot."

"You...you knew straight away didn't you?"

She tilted her head from side to side "Not exactly...but knew it wasn't right. Merle, he was one of the reasons it wasn't."

She said it so offhandedly that Heather could have passed over it. No one at the prison was a big fan of Merle, Daryl being the only exception. Even then Heather felt a lot of that had to do with the idea that 'Dixon's stick together".

"He isn't perfect." Michonne scoffed while stirring the pot, peering over the lip of the huge pan "No...I know what he's done, or at least some of it. But who can say they're perfect anymore. You're saying everyone here hasn't had to do shit they're not proud of?" Michonne opened her mouth to argue. "No I know...Maggie and Glenn. Merle has a lot to make up for. He was protecting Woodbury. His home, he was doing what he could to survive. I dunno who here would have done much differently, or could say they haven't done." Heather had been told, in depth, a lot about the group. Maggie had told her of a boy who they though was a danger to their group and farm, Randall who was beaten for information. Merle had done wrong, but who in this world hadn't.

Michonne said nothing else, she looked over Heathers shoulder. Turning she knew who she'd find. Merle stood there, a smile on his face that told Heather he'd been there a while.

"You defendin' me again Sugar?"

"When am I not?"

"You got anything to make that oatmeal not taste like wallpaper paste?" He was leaning over Michonne now, a look of disgust on his face as he looked into the pan. "How 'bout a little Sugar?" He said grabbing Heather by the waist, spinning her round as she tripped over her own feet.

"You should be so lucky." Heather said as Michonne walked away, not looking impressed.

"You ain't gotta do that y'know..." Merle was holding her hips now, the metal of his arm pressed lightly against her skin, cold to the touch.

"I know. Not gonna stop me."

"Not much does." He helped her take the pot into the man room, struggling the whole way to get a grip on the pot but wouldn't let Heather help.

Everyone was tense once the trio had left. Heather watched as Daryl and Merle said an un-emotional goodbye that ended in Merle jokingly 'allowing' Daryl to use his bike.

The day at the prison started well, Heather worked with Maggie, Carl and Beth. Glenn was telling them how fortifying the prison. Making sure all entrances to their living quarters were properly secure. Cars without any fuel were moved into place, to use as cover in case of an attack. There were guns strategically placed in all their watch towers.

They were in the prison when Merle joined them. He was on edge.

"Carl, come here. You stash these at the loading dock." He said, passing him guns and ammo "All right? Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down, we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo...I'll go work on the cage outside."

"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor." Merle was leaning on the railings. "We know where he is right now."

"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Glenn was still kneeling over a box of bullets.

"Yeah, I am."

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put."

"I've changed my mind, sweetheart." Heather rushed up to Merle, holding her hand up to his chest which he pushed away. "Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me.

The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming...They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong. And they will." Heather knew Merle was right, if anyone here knew the Governor it was him.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said, standing bravely looking up at Merle.

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon."

"Don't say that to him Merle...I'm serious." Heather said, grabbing his shoulder.

"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire.

That's my decision."

Merle made a move to walk down the stairs, happy to carry on arguing.

"It's final." Glenn said, more authority in his voice than Heather had ever heard. Merle slammed his metal arm onto the bars, storming away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heather didn't bother chasing after Merle, he was best left alone to fume. They carried on, Glenn with more authority in his voice, giving orders to those following him. An hour passed by with no word from Merle, until he crashed into the main hall, a heavy bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn said, standing in his way, arms crossed.

"I don't need permission." Merle said, puffing out his chest.

"I can't let you."

"You can't stop me."

"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms..." Glenn said, Michonne and Maggie standing behind him "If Michonne can do it, why can't you?"

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with y'all?" Merle shouted, holding his arms out as he turned around, purposey avoiding Heathers gaze.

"I'm not gonna let you put them in danger." Glenn got closer to Merle.

"Nut up already, boy." Merle sneered in his face, happy for the chance for a fight "This guy cops a feel of your woman and you pussy out like this? If he touched Heather ain't no way he'd still be walkin' get out of my way."

"No." Glenn stayed in place bravely as Merle pushed him.

They fought, Merle crashing into Glenn with his full force. Heather jumped forward but was stopped by Michonne and Maggie who had grabbed Merle, pulling him off of Glenn.

"Get out of my way! Let me go! Let me go!" Merle was screaming now, kicking his legs as Michonne dragged him backwards.

Glenn was still pushing against Maggie, his face livid.

A single gunshot echoed through the room, stopping everyone, even Merle. The whole group turned in the direction of Beth, who stood with the gun still raised in the air.

She watches as Merle physically slumps in Maggie's arms, showing defeat. The women let go of him. Finally, for the firs time since he entered the room, he looks at Heather. She keeps eye contact with him, shaking her head at his rashness. Merle nodded his head before he left the room, leaving Heather feeling guilty for not backing him, but knowing Glenn was in the right.

She left him to cool off, carried on helping. The group were quiet now. They tried to work for another hour but everyone was feeling too riled up to really get anything done. Michonne made her excuses to leave while Glenn and Maggie said they needed someone on watch when Carol came down from her post.

Heather decided to check on Merle, knowing he would be licking his wounds in his cell.

When she walked in he was checking his guns, cleaning them all out and re-loading.

"You think they're right." It wasn't a question. Merle hadn't even looked up to see if it was Heather had walked into his cell.

"I do."

"Ma brothers out there..."

"I know Merle...I know but you gotta listen. Glenn's right this is the best way."

"Best way ta get us all killed."

"Please Merle..."

"He wanted ya dead."

Heather couldn't say anything, the look of pure hatred and disgust on Merles face almost scared her.

"He'll kill us all, tryin' to get to you and the samurai gal. Why not get to him first?"

"We need to work as a team Merle. If you want to stay here with Daryl, we're a team. Can't you see that? I've been here a few days, but...they discuss stuff. Everyone's asked. Please Merle...please."

He studied her, his eyes searching hers.

"Fine."

He left her, sitting in his cell, her back against the wall as she slumped, feeling completely worn out.

"So, I met this Governor." Rick said, he was sitting on one of the tables, his feet resting on a chair. He rubbed his eyes, a weary look written on his face.

"Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle called, he'd walked into the meeting last minute, not meeting Heathers eyes.

"Yeah." Rick replied, looking up to Merle.

"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Daryl ignored him, shaking his head while he kept his eyes on Rick.

"He wants the prison. He wants us gone." He swallowed "Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." The group was silent. Everyone looked to each other, fear and resolution in their eyes.

Heather tried to get Merles attention, he was already turning and walking out of the room, she could hear him tutting as he left.

That night no one ate, or if they did it was in their cells. Grouped together with Family and loved ones. Heather was lying on Merles bed her feet hanging off the end, while he was slumped in the corner. She had been there for almost an hour before he returned. He saw her, lying there and at first ignored her, preferring to read instead of talk. Heather allowed that, happy at least for his company.

"Ya know I'm right. A war ain't gonna end pretty."

"What makes you think you could kill him alone. From what I hear you aren't gonna be that popular in Woodbury anymore. If he see's you what's stopping him from killing you?"

"I'd do it..."

"And what if you can't? What if this master plan you have fails? You're dead. And where does that leave me?"

"I ain't gonna get..."

"Killed? How many people do you think have said that since the world turned Merle?"

"S'different."

"How the fuck is it different Merle?!" She was almost shouting now, off the bed, standing infront of him "Because you're a Dixon? That doesn't make you invincible."

A cough came from the door. Daryl.

"She's right."

"Not you too baby brother? Gone all weak? Gonna be chasin' after ya Sherrif into war?"

"Rick knows what he's doin'" Heather had hardly heard Daryl talk, he was always quiet and stoic.

"Ya don't think I do? I know war Daryl. And I know Woodbury."

"How much did you get?" Heather asked, both men turning to face her now.

"What?"

"When you and Ceaser went to Fort Benning...how many guns? How many bullets."

"Enough to tear this place to the ground English."

Heathers eyes darted to Daryl's who's expression hadn't changed. He was still looking at Merle, his mouth set in a grim line.

"We'll jus' have to fight harder." Daryl finally said, after a minute of silence.

"Ain't no fightin' 'gainst the kind weapons they got brother." Merle was deadly serious, he wasn't shouting any more.

"We ain't leavin' Merle. I ain't." He left the room, with Heather and Merle just watching him go.

The next day was similar to the previous. Heather woke up, Merle was still asleep. Lying on his back, mouth wide open, his metal arm hanging from the bed. She carefully climbed over him, making every precaution not to wake him as she did. Tiptoeing out of the room she took a look back, watching him as he continued to sleep.

They carried on setting up the prison, readying it for war. Heather was helping Michonne and Glenn lay spikes out at the prison gates as the rest of the prison was being armed. There were guns and bullets everywhere, Heather had become immune to the sight of them now.

She had periodically seen Rick wandering around the prison, not seeming to do any work but always looking busy. He was pulling Daryl into a cell last time she saw him, a serious look on his face as he glanced towards her and Michonne.

Merle hardly showed his face all day, he continued to preach to the rest of the prison, continued to tell them that to win they had to play the Governor at his own game and not lie in wait for him to attack.

Later that day she almost walked in on Carol and Merle who were deep in conversation while Carol was looking after Judith, Heather stopped, listening while Carol spoke.

"It's time to pick a damn side." Carol said, her voice low.

"You ain't like you was back in the camp...a little mouse running around, scared of her own shadow." She could hear the playfulness in Merles voice and let out a breath knowing she wasn't going to have to break up another fight.

"It wasn't my shadow, it was my husband's."

"Well, you don't seem scared of nothing anymore."

"I'm not." Carols voice was darker than Heather had ever heard it, she had seemed passive whenever speaking to the rest of the group. It was as if she was someone else now.

"Hmm...You're a late bloomer."

"Maybe you are, too." She heard Carols footsteps nearing the cell door, Heather quickly turned, taking big steps in order to look like she wasn't listening, her back facing Carol when she left the cell, she was sure she still failed.

A minute later, when Carol had gone back downstairs she walked back over to the cell, Merle was crouched over Judith in her playpen.

"Hey."

"English...y'alright?"

"Fine Merle...where've you been?"

"Nowhere...Jus', nowhere."

He looked up at Heather, his face was soft, all the hard lines he normally had seemed to have disappeared.

"C'mere." She walked over to him, he threw his arm around her neck and pulled her to his chest. Burying his head in her hair his breath was heavy.

"Merle...?"

"I'm okay Sugar, just...shut up yeah?" They stood like that for a long time, Heather practically having to support Merle who was holding on to her tightly. She had felt this grip before, though not from Merle. When her and Merle had left Woodbury to search for Daryl, Martinez had given her a similar hug, one that she was sure meant something more than just goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Merle slept in the next day, Heather climbed over his sleeping form, again being very careful not to wake him. She ate breakfast with Maggie who looked tired.

"You okay?"

"Fine..."

Hershel came limping down the stairs, putting a stop to their awkward conversation. He looked over the two of them talking, taking a seat a table away from them.

"Hungry?" Heather asked, getting up and heading over to the vat of oats.

"Thank you, Heather."

"You sleep okay?"

"I've had better."

"Looks like everyone had it pretty rough." Hershel ate his breakfast, Maggie washed her bowl up and walked out, without saying a word.

"Like I said...everyone had a rough night." Hershel laughed.

"Heather...can I ask you something?" Hershel and Heather hadn't really spoken. He was kind and polite, always the first to ask how she was but they had never really had the chance to have a conversation. She nodded.

"It's about Woodbury...The Governor."

"Right."

"He...he tried to kill you?" Hershel had finished his breakfast but was still looking in his bowl.

"Yeah, he uh...he told Damien to drive me somewhere and shoot me."

"For being assaulted." he was being very careful with the way he spoke, Heather could tell he didn't want to upset her.

"Yeah..."

"If he knew you were here, do you think he'd come for you?"

"Honestly? While I was in Woodbury I was completely oblivious. I was blinded by how grateful I was. The town was a home to me. I was accepted and welcomed. We were a community." Heather could feel herself tearing up, the memories she had of Woodbury now tarnished by what had happened. "It was all lies though. Merle's said as much. That The Governor wasn't who he said he was, that stuff happened that I didn't know about."

"But you...what would he do to you."

"I don't know...but I can't imagine it would be good. Hershel, this isn't something to be taken lightly, this war with Woodbury. They have ammunition, plenty of it."

"I know...I just, I wanted to know...I don't know."

"Maggie...and Beth? I understand." Hershel looked at her now, his blue eyes sad.

"I need to know if he's callous...viscous?"

"I'm sorry Hershel, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry Heather, you don't have to say anything."

Rick joined them after a while, scratching his beard as him and Hershel dodged around an awkward conversation. Heather tried to see the meaning behind the looks they would occasionally give each other but gave up quickly, taking a bowl of oatmeal up to Merle.

He was sitting on the side of the bed when Heather walked in, head held up by his good arm, staring at the floor.

"Morning..."

He didn't react, just continued to stare at the floor.

"You hungry? Got you some breakfast."

"Thanks Sugar." Still nothing, Heather sat beside him, placing the bowl of oatmeal on the floor between his feet, directly in his sightline.

He looked at her now, eyes searching Heathers, his eyes were so sad, Heather found it hard to look at him, unsure of what was in his head.

"Merle..." His fingers were under Heathers chin, raising her head so she was again looking into his eyes. His hand stalled there, fingers tracing her jaw as he continued to look straight into her eyes.

"Heather...you helping me today?" Her head whipped to the door, where Carol stood a heavy bag balanced on her hip.

"I...yeah of course I am." Her head turned back to Merle, who's hand had fallen to his side, his gaze back on the floor. "You with Daryl today?"

He grunted in reply, not looking at Heather again, though his eyes lingered on the space she had sat in for a long time after she'd left.

Heather was on washing duty with Carol today, they had already set up the rest of the prison with plenty of ammunition. Now they were waiting, doing the everyday jobs that needed doing, despite their not-everyday situation.

Carol and Heather talked of anything but the battle they both knew loomed over their lives. Carol talked about Judith, and how happy she was, how completely and utterly unaware of what surrounded her.

"Merle likes her." Heather added, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah...I'd noticed. He's changed."

"Merle?"

"Mmmm...before, he was vicious. I don't know if it was the drugs, but he...he's different now. Don't get me wrong, he's still, erm, quick tempered." Heather laughed.

"That's putting it lightly."

"I think that's down to you." Carols hand patted Heathers as she folded a pair of over washed jeans.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can't take all the credit. I think this world, I don't think anyone could stay the same. I was so spoilt before, I never wanted for anything. Merle's changed me as well. He's made me stronger, I think."

"We all shape each other, I guess we all need each other now more than ever."

"You think he's going to be okay here? Merle?"

"I think he can...for you."

Merle was absent for the rest of the day, Heather worked hard with Carol, making sure to keep her mind occupied. Even when they sat down to eat for the evening Merle was nowhere to be seen.

"Daryl?" Heather hardly spoke to the younger Dixon brother, if she did it was normally in the presence of Merle.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Merle?"

Daryl looked up from his dinner, his eyebrow raised.

"Ain't been with me all day. Said he was with you."

Heather almost laughed, Merle was like a teenager.

"Of course he did."

"I'll go find him." He didn't even finish his dinner, putting the plate in front of Carl he nodded to Heather before he left the room.

Merle came back late that night, Heather was already in bed, fast asleep. She woke when he practically fell into bed, kicking his shoes into the corner of the room. She heard his jeans fall to the floor, his belt still attached hitting the metal frame of the bed as they fell. Heather sat up, Merle reacted by pushing her back into place, his arms snaking round Heathers waist. He didn't say anything as his head dropped to her stomach. It wasn't comfortable, the metal of his new arm dug into her back, she was practically propped up in bed. Knowing her back would hurt in the morning, she ignored it and let Merle sleep, eventually falling off herself.

Merle wasn't there when she woke up the next morning, and true to her predictions last night she was stiff. Pulling on a threadbare t-shirt and jeans Heather walked down the stairs, greeting Hershel and Rick who were in deep conversation. She didn't stop to find out what it was they were talking about. Checking the prison, Heather couldn't find Merle.

She checked everywhere, or at least everywhere she was brave enough to look. Back up in the cells she stood in the doorway to her unused room, the blankets still folded on the end of her bunk.

She heard Daryl, shouting, from somewhere in the prison. Following his voice Heather walked along hallways she hadn't even seen before. Leading her further into the prison. Rick and Daryl were stood in a dark room, which Heather assumed was once some kind of boiler room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the two men turned to her, both of their faces grim.

"I can't find Merle or Michonne." Heather nodded in agreement.

"I've been looking all morning."

"They've gone."

"Come on." Rick was trying to get Daryl to leave.

"He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs." Heathers heart fell, she had no idea how low Merle had sunk. "Said a lot of things, actually." Daryl looked at Heather, his eyes dark as they didn't leave her face.

"Like what?" Rick finally caught his attention.

"Said that you were gonna change your mind."

Heather had no idea what the two men were talking about, but Daryl was already bolting out of the room, as Rick made a futile attempt to stop him.

"Daryl, Daryl wait up...where are you going?"

"Goin' to get my brother back."

"Back? Back from where...Daryl please."

He didn't stop, so neither did Heather, as she followed him through the prison grounds to the gates Rick followed all the way.

"You should stay." Rick said, as they opened the gates, Daryl not paying them any attention.

"Why? If Merle is gone I'm going to get him." Rick just studied her, not bothering to argue as they both continued to chase Daryl through the woods, who was now looking at the ground, tracking something Heather couldn't even see.

They hadn't been running for long when Daryl stopped.

"Yeah, he took her mixed it up..." He said, pointing at the ground.

"Damn it! I'm going after him." Rick was ready to move when Daryl held out an arm.

"You can't track for shit."

"Then the both of us."

"No, just me." The men continued to argue, both completely forgetting Heather was there.

"I'll go." Their heads whipped round, almost as if they'd forgotten about her all together.

Daryl laughed. "And what do ya think you're gonna do."

"Get him back."

He didn't laugh now, his blue eyes found Heathers, who didn't back down.

"Fine." He said before turning towards Rick "You need to be ready. Your family, too. They're gonna come back here." Rick gave Daryl a look that Heather couldn't read. The two men stared at each other, before Daryl nodded, signalling that Rick could go back to the prison.

In silence Daryl carried on through the woods, not even turning to check if Heather was following him. She struggled to keep up, Daryl would dart through the trees, his feet so light, Heather swore he didn't make a sound. Heather on the other hand broke every twig she could, making so much noise she was sure they'd be attacked by walkers at any moment.

Finally they got to the road. Where they continued to run, not stopping for anything, both of them intent on saving the person they both needed most in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Y'all!**

 **So here it is, finally!**

 **I made a decision on what to do...I hope you like it?! This chapter is set over the end of "This sorrowful life/ The beginning of "Welcome to the Tombs".**

 **Let me know what you think? And what you think could happen next?**

 **Thanks**

 **xoxo**

 **Chapter 9**

They'd been walking for an hour or, so maybe more, when they ran into Michonne, running in the direction of the prison.

"Hey! Where's my brother? You kill him?" Daryl grabbed at her , which she dodged.

"He let me go." Daryl nodded, as if he had predicted this, he knew that Merle couldn't go through with it.

"Take her back, don't let anyone come after me." He said, preparing to run off.

"No."

"I'm not dragging her back." Michonne told Daryl, who just sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll be faster without you. Ain't 'bout bein' a hero, s'bout getting him back."

"And what happens when you run into The Governor? All his guys? You versus 25?" Michonne had already carried on, Heather followed Daryl along the road while they argued.

"Ya think he's really gonna be happy to see you?"

Heather ignored him and followed, talking was just slowing them down.

They carried on in silence, Daryl tracking like a bloodhound, aware of everything around him.

They trekked for another half an hour, Daryl silencing every unasked question with a sharp look. Finally he held out his hand, they'd come across a feed store. Bodies were lying everywhere. Some looked human still, other were Walkers, heads smashed or, shot or decapitated. They littered the ground. Heather eyes scanned every face, checking for every feature, anything she would recognise.

Lying on the ground, a bullet in his neck, lay one of the Men from Woodbury, Ben, Heather thought his name was. His skin was pale, eyes glassed over. He was dead.

Daryl came up behind her.

"He ain't been dead long. Gonna check inside."

She followed him, if there was anyone in there, there was a slim chance of them being alive. He walked slowly, his crossbow aimed in front of him.

The barn was silent as the walked around it, Daryl periodically checking behind him, making sure she was still there, still breathing. The barn, similar to the yard was littered with bodies, mostly Walkers, mostly dead. Some where still alive, dragging their bodies towards the survivors. Daryl dispatched them easily, aiming lazily at the Walkers and killing them with a single bolt.

They spent their time checking the barn, every room was scoured, all areas checked.

Nothing.

"He ain't here."

"Where is he?"

"Maybe they took him."

Heather fell silent, the thought of Merle being taken back to Woodbury, what could happen to him there, what could already have happened.

"If they took him, that means they want him alive."

"For how long though?"

It was Daryl's turn to be silent now, he stood, staring into the distance, squinting in the setting sun.

"We go back to the prison, re-group. If we go up against Woodbury, we're gonna need everyone." He finally said, Heather agreed with him, but couldn't help but think of Merle, alone in Woodbury.

Heather stood outside the feed store, Daryl had told to her wait, but didn't say what for. Ten minutes later the roaring of an engine filled the area. The car came slowly around the corner, Heather almost started running before recognising Daryl behind the wheel. He pulled up to where she was standing, leaning over the passenger seat and opening the door.

"You hot wire it?" She asked, climbing in.

"Yup." He pulled away, looking in the rear-view mirror more than at the road ahead.

"Merle teach you?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too."

Daryl finally looked at Heather, really studying her as she sat in the passenger seat.

"He teach you a lot?"

"Yeah...although I'm still a lousy shot."

He laughed, a real laugh that Heather hadn't heard before. Daryl had always been closed, quiet and reserved. He tended to talk when needed, no extra words.

"He tried to teach me how to use a bow..." Heather started, Daryl nodded for her to continue "I stole it from my camp, thinking it was better than nothing. I couldn't use it. At all. He could, even with his stump, he could at least get the arrow to fly for a bit. It took a week of lessons for me to be able to even hit a fence. He looked so impressed...I'm sure he wasn't really. He taught me how to set a fire, how to gut squirrels, said he was gonna teach me how to make moonshine...didn't think that was as urgent though."

There was the laugh again.

"He missed you...y'know. Maybe didn't say it, or talk about it all the time. But he did."

He nodded, not saying anything, but carried on driving.

They finally made it back to the prison, Daryl slowed the car down to a crawl.

"They ain't gonna wanna go get him."

"Then we do."

"Ya sure?"

"He's all I've got."

He waved at Carl who stood at the prison gates, who recognised Daryl and ran to open the gates.

"No, he ain't."

Back in the prison everyone was in action. Daryl and Heather managed to grab Rick and tell him about Merle.

"Then we'll soon find out." He said, loading his gun "If The Governor has him, he'll want to show us. Want us to see him hurt." Heather flinched.

Heather helped them pack up, finding Maggie and continued to load cars with supplies, anything they had at the prison they could take if they couldn't come back.

"You okay?"

Heather nodded, not talking in case she couldn't stop. Her eyes lingered on the fading bruises on Maggie's arm, caught by the dark circle still on Glenn's face, and couldn't help but think about how Merle could look if he was at Woodbury.

Everyone was anxious. While Daryl and Heather had been gone, Rick had laid out The Governor's terms. That if they were willing to sacrifice Michonne, The Governor would leave them alone. Daryl had told her, on the way to find Merle that he had agreed to help Rick, agreed to take Michonne to the Governor for everyone else's safety. Heather could believe Merle would do that, he was rash and was probably thinking more about saving Daryl than what the Governor would do to Michonne.

She was helping Maggie lift a particularly heavy bag into the back of a car, hoping to hide everything too heavy to carry.

"He did it for you y'know."

"Huh?" She looked up, Maggie was looking at her, her hair falling in face.

"Merle...he wanted to save you. He thought if The Governor knew you were here he'd come and kill you. Giving him Michonne was to put him off this place. Rick told Glenn."

Heather just nodded, unable to respond to Maggie's words.

"He'll be okay."

"No one can kill a Dixon but a Dixon eh?"

Maggie just laughed as the continued to load water, food and supplies into the back of a car.

Later they all gathered round, wishing good luck and goodbye to the people leaving the prison. Heather had opted to stay and help, if she there was a chance of saving Merle, and of saving these people, she would do her best.

Hershel was leaving, taking Carl and Beth. They were to stay in the woods, not too far out and watch the prison. The rest of the group were staying, but they weren't going down without a fight. All their preparation was finally paying off. They had hidden cars, cleared cells and set the whole prison up for warfare.

Heather had, as usual, been given to Glenn and Maggie to look after. Their job, if everything went to plan, was to wait outside and fire at the Woodbury Army, if needed. Rick handed her a gun, to which she raised her own. He gave the gun a quick look, raising his eyebrows but not saying anything more. She forgot how little the people here knew her, how they had no idea what her and Merle had been through.

Heather took her place, they had opted not for the gun towers, that would be obvious, but the high prison walls, lying down, in wait, Heather could hear her heart beating, its rhythm keeping her alert.

It wasn't long, Heather thought they would have been waiting hours, they came, in cars, trucks, huge military vehicles. They didn't pause, crashing through the gates, people started to pour out of the vehicles, killing Walkers before their feet even hit the floor. Heather couldn't recognise anyone, there seemed to be more people than Heather had ever seen at Woodbury. She wasn't paying attention, a loud bang came from the ground, followed by a huge explosion next to her.

They'd blown up the guard tower. Merle hadn't been joking when him and Martinez raided Fort Benning.

The explosion shook the prison, but the people on the ground carried on, unfazed. It wasn't long before every walker in the yard was dead, Heather sat still, waiting. Suddenly he appeared, walking slowly out of one of the larger trucks.

The Governor.

He looked around himself, confused as to why no one was fighting back. He pointed the prison and shouted something that Heather couldn't hear. As one they all fled to the prison, leaving nothing behind but dead walkers.

They carried on waiting, Heather saw Maggie wave at Glenn over the prison wall, who waved back. They were fine, the plan was going...to plan.

Again, time flew by, it was half an hour and the people of Woodbury were fleeing the prison, all running towards their vehicles. Heather heard a sharp short whistle and sprung into action. Firing warning bullets into the crowds as they ran, trying to aim for already dead walkers, not wanting to hit anyone.

They were gone as fast as they came, all their vehicles leaving behind dust clouds as they sped away.

They all waited in silence, disbelief that it had actually worked.

Heather saw Glenn stand first, jumping, his fist in the air, a huge smile one his face. They re-grouped in the prison, everyone looked happy, but ultimately, wary.

"We did it." Glenn said through heavy breaths "We drove them out."

"We should go after them. We should finish it." Rick looked deadly serious.

"It is finished...Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?"

"They could regroup, we can't take the chance."

"He's not gonna stop." Michonne chimed in. Heather agreed.

"They're right." Maggie looked at Glenn, he seemed disappointed.

"We can't keep living like this. So we take the fight back to Woodbury."

"We barely made it back last time." Glenn again, he was looking at no one but Maggie.

"I don't care." Daryl finally said.

"Merle?" Heather looked to Daryl, who nodded. The group all checked their weapons, saying nothing else as they left the prison.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh My God!

It has been so long since I up-dated. I feel so guilty. I have been busy but that's no excuse. How could I leave Heather and Merle for so long, I'm even curious how they're doing. Well I hope this is enough, I will try and stick to my 2-week schedule.

Hope you enjoy

xoxo

Chapter 10

"Stay safe." Maggie gave Heather a hug which she reciprocated awkwardly. Heather still felt like she didn't know these people, despite how much she'd been through with them already.

"I'll be fine, I'll hide behind Daryl." Maggie laughed, her and Glenn were staying behind, with Hershel, Carl and Beth. No one was sure they'd officially fought off The Governor, and if he was coming back, someone would need to defend the Prison.

Heather jumped in her truck, Daryl sat in the seat next to her while Michonne and Rick piled into the back, sat against the cab.

"You think he'll be there?"

"No idea. We'll find him."

Daryl was a man of few words, and he was using a lot of them to direct Heather to Woodbury. It felt strange, someone else giving her directions to the town she'd lived in for months. She was terrified of going back to Woodbury, of what she might find there, and who. But she was doing it for Merle.

Heather kept driving, her eyes on the road as Michonne and Rick had their guns trained on their surroundings.

"Shit."

The bodies littered the road.

There were at least twenty of them, the whole army from Woodbury, all the Men and Women that had come to the prison. Minus The Governor. Heather and Daryl jumped out of the truck. Heather quickly scanned every face, none of them were Merle, none of them were Martinez. Despite herself she let out a breath. These were people, some of them Heather had even known from Woodbury, Michael had helped her move supplies once, now he lay, face down in the long grass by the side of the road.

She looked up to see the horrified looks on her groups faces. Michonne stood motionless above a women lying in the road, her face a mix of emotions.

There was a rustling, the group turned to the source, all their weapons raised.

A woman emerged, hands raised, blood covered her left side.

Rose.

Heather dropped her knife, walking slowly towards the woman she once called her friend.

"Heather?" She nodded. The older lady was crying, this made worse by the appearance of someone she thought dead.

"Are you okay? You weren't hit? Or bit?"

"I'm...I'm fine, I, I think its just a graze." Rose's hand went to her side and came up again covered in blood. "I thought, we all thought you were dead."

"I know, but we don't really have time to go through it at the moment Rose."

"I don't think she does either." Daryl's voice came from behind them.

"We're goin' back to Woodbury...is that where the Governor is?" Rick asked, ever practical.

"I have no idea, he just, he snapped. He shot them. All of them."

"He drove off?"

"Yeah, with Ceaser and Shrumpet." Heathers stomach flipped at the name, she hadn't seen him at the prison and had somewhat hoped he hadn't been at the prison.

"Merle." Heather almost shouted, startling Rose "is he at Woodbury?" Rose shook her head, Heather turned, giving Daryl an apologetic look. He shrugged.

Rose talked to them for a while about what had happened at Woodbury, of The Governor rallying the town, telling them is was them or us, that the Prison were ready to attack and what where they gonna do about it? She told Rick and Michonne about someone called Andrea, who had left Woodbury for the Prison, she hadn't made it.

They piled back into the truck, Daryl grumpily sitting in the bed of the truck while Rose sat quietly in the front seat with Heather. She didn't say much, occasionally Heather caught her looking sideways at her, a small trace of a smile on her face.

"What happened?" She finally asked. "What really happened?"

"What'd they tell you?"

"That you shot Paul, that when Damien took you out to have words, scare you a little, he never came back. That when they went to find you, you were both dead. They said you had shot yourself."

"Rose..."

"I know it ain't true, I mean even then I knew..." She hesitated as Rick shouted directions through the window.

"I mean, that night..." She continued. "You were so scared, so fragile. And suicide? I just knew it wasn't right. But you didn't come back. When he did, Merle, he was furious. He had a gun to every mans head, needin' to know what happened. Wasn't the same again. Didn't work for a while, didn't do much. Only really spoke to The Governor..."

Heather told Rose of their reunion. How Merle had been with his Brother at the prison since he escaped Woodbury.

"If I had known...I shouldn't ever have believed him."

"It's okay Rose. We all protect our own."

She heard Rick banging on the roof of the truck, signalling for them to stop.

"We'll walk the rest of the way." He said, he face stern "Don't know what we'll be walking into. Keep the weapons up, don't take your eyes of the road."

"We aren't an army...we..." Rose started, the group turned to look at her and she faltered.

"You're people drove a tank through our home. You blew us up."

"Rick, they didn't know...did you Rose?"

"He told us you were a threat. He said it was you or us..."

The look Rick gave Rose was terrifying. He didn't say a word though, just turned and carried on walking towards Woodbury, gun raised, his other hand on the knife at his waist. They all followed in silence, Rose luckily knew to keep quiet. Heathers heart however didn't. It was beating so hard and fast, the surviving members of Woodbury could no doubt hear it already.

It wasn't long before they came across the home made barricade. Stood atop was a tall black man, his white t-shirt stretched across a broad chest. He hadn't seen them yet. To the side stood another woman, her skin similar to the man she stood beside, her slight figure made to look even smaller next to he man.

"Rose...go ahead. They know you right?" Heather whispered, Rose moved forward slightly, but looked to Rick quickly for approval. He nodded and she carried on. She hadn't moved 5 feet before the man shouted something in-audible. The sound of a gun being cocked could be heard across the street.

They didn't have time to stop them, the two on the barricade opened fire, Heather fell to the floor, while Daryl and Rick stepped forward returning the fire with their own. Rose jumped forward, her arms spread in a brave attempt to be recognised.

"No! Come on! Let me go! Tyreese! - It's me! Don't" Rose shouted as the man jumped down from the wall, running towards her his gun trained on her head. He spotted the group behind her, his aim changed, the gun was now sweeping across them all.

"Get down! Rose! Rose, are you okay?" He was by her side now, covering her while his gun was still trained on them.

"I'm fine!" He didn't drop the gun, but his attention was on Rose more now, the group tentatively moved forward.

Where's the Governor?"

"He fired on everyone. He killed them all." Tyreese looked shocked, Heather was starting to realise it hadn't just been her who had been sold by Woodbury's charms.

"Why are you with them?" He gave Rick a disgusted look, Heather was sure she was missing something.

"They saved me." He nodded, but still didn't drop his gun, it was trained now at Rick, the rest of the group forgotten.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were coming to finish this...until we saw what the Governor did."

"He- he killed them?" Tyeese still didn't look like he believed them, he looked at Rose, the only survivor, his face terrified of the answer.

"Yeah."

"Rose told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison."

"She never made it?" Tyreese asked.

Rick shook his head "She might be here. This is where he had Glenn and Maggie."

"The Governor held people here? " Rose was shocked, Heather felt for her. After Heather had been at the prison a few days, Merle had finally told her of all the secret things that had happened at Woodbury, a lot of them while she was there, a lot of them helped by Merle.

"He did more than hold them." The group stood for a while, their faces grim as they all thought about the man some of them had trusted.

They finally convinced Tyreese and Sasha to let them in, they followed them over the barricade. Heather jumped down from the wall, her feet landing flat. As she rose she looked around herself, memories came flooding back of the time she spent in Woodbury, all the evenings she'd stood waiting to be served dinner, or even stood over a steaming vat of soup, helping serve her friends.

She could almost see Merle walking confidently down the street, his metal arm swinging at his side as he whistled.

"You comin'?" The younger Dixon stood behind her, his cross bow now in his arms as she saw Rick and Michonne running in the distance.

Following them Heather watched as they navigated Woodbury's houses, knowing some of them better than herself, she was reminded of how Merle told her they'd come here to save Glenn and Maggie. She felt a sinking feeling in he pit of her stomach. She knew now that Merle had been part of that torture.

"Keep back.." Rick held out his hand as they moved through rooms Heather had never seen before. Rick and Daryl pushed at every door they passed, each one swinging open to reveal empty rooms, Heathers hope failing more and more with every room they searched.

Finally they came across a room which was heavily bolted from the outside, three huge padlocks held I closed. Rick and Daryl got to work, smashing it over and over again, using knives and the barrels of their gun, finally the door looked ready to break, while they stood back Daryl took a running start and hit against the door, reminding Heather of Merle, as he managed to open the door first time, aiming his shoulder at the hinges of the door rather than the locks.

Inside the floor was covered in blood, a man lay face down on the floor, a bullet wound was clear through the back of his head. Behind him Heather saw blonde hair before anything else, its ends bright red as the blood dripped from it to the floor.

"Andrea!" Rick shouted, pushing past the rest of the group to get to her.

"I tried to stop them." She barely croaked.

"You're burning up."

"Judith, Carl, the rest of them...us. The rest of they alive?"

"Yeah, they're alive." Rick said kneeling over the woman as she coughed. Heather couldn't watch anymore, she backed out of the room, her head light as she turned to the corridor past the padlocked room. Blood was splattered up the walls, there were footprints leading up and down, dark brown which looked suspiciously like dried blood.

She followed the footprints, her knife raised, her heart again beating louder than her feet on the floor.

There was more blood around the corner, this didn't look dried. It was bright and looked like it had been smeared, as if someone had been dragged. There was an open cupboard, the blood was darker here, pooling in areas as Heather tiptoed around the corner.

"Come one step further and I'm gonna block your fuckin' brains out."

In the darkness Heather could see him, slumped against the wall in the dark, a shotgun rested on his lap as he struggled to lift it.

Recognising her he let out a small but noticeable laugh before Merle promptly passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW**

 **Okay so this is a little _weird_? I haven't updated in 6 months apparently? And I decided to pick it all up again? My laptop broke, had a lot going on, then it was Christmas, then I went on Holiday...I dunno I had a lot of reasons to put it off and now I have none not to pick it all back off again :D**

 **It may take me a little while to get back into the swing of it, I've re-read the whole of this story and I'm planning to get back and read all of Kindred just so I re-fresh myself on what's going on.**

 **Hopefully there are a few new Walking Dead fans out there with the new series...which I have not watched.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **I'll attempt to keep going...**

 **xoxo**

 **Chapter 11**

Hours were spent convincing the inhabitants of Woodbury that they needed to leave, in the end Rose was the only person they'd listen to. She described, in very vague terms, being cautious of the children surrounding her, how The Governor had turned. How without warning he'd fired at the people who had supported him the most. At first they thought she was lying, siding with Heather, trying to get them to fight against the Governor. When she had finally convinced most of them it was the hard task of getting together everyone's belongings.

You wouldn't think you could accumulate a lot of things during the apocalypse, Woodbury proved that wrong. There were trinkets, bedding, even pots and pans that people were very reluctant to

leave behind. In the end it was decided that they would take only what was necessary, all other items were to be left behind, either to be collected at a later date, or unfortunately left behind.

Merle had woken up a few times during this period, each time Heather forced him to drink something and have something to eat, and each time he told her 'to quit fuckin' fussin'. She continued to 'fuss' he was pale, and Heather couldn't be sure how much blood he'd lost before they found him. He had various wounds across his legs and back, cuts and scrapes. His metal arm was missing, revealing the puckered shiny skin underneath. Heather was so used to seeing him, with his arm encased in metal that he looked oddly fragile now.

The plan was a school bus, this particular bus had been in Woodbury since Heather had lived there. It, as far as she knew, had never been used. One side of it was propped up by bricks. Daryl had his head under the hood for a good few hours, he emerged covered in oil but with a quick tire change he had it running, if not smoothly, smooth enough to get them back to the prison.

With all of Woodbury's remaining inhabitants loaded onto the vehicle, Daryl, Heather, Rick and Michonne stood at its side, so many questions ran through Heathers mind.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Michonne asked for her.

"What else can we do? Leave them here?" Rick replied, pacing up and down as the inhabitants of the bus looked on.

"I'm just saying..."

"I know, I know." He carried on pacing as a loud bang came from the bus, looking up Heather saw Merle with his hand flat against the window. Daryl made a gesture to which Merle reciprocated the same.

"I think it's the right thing to do." Heather finally said "These people...Woodbury has been so safe for so long, leaving them would be writing their death sentence."

"You did it." Daryl replied.

"I had Merle...even when I was alone, he'd taught me so much. Woodbury is, was comfortable."

"She's right." Michonne agreed "They won't survive, most of the people who supported them are gone."

"It's decided then?" Rick asked.

"It's not up to us..." Heather looked at him, then at Daryl, who just shook his head, making his way to the bus.

Heather followed him, having to practically skip to keep up with his long strides, she left him at the front of the bus as he took up the non-envied position of driver. Making her way towards the back she could easily see where Merle was sat. Next to him was almost the only empty seat on the bus, people were chosing to stand rather than sit next to him.

"You scare 'em all off on purpose?" She asked, as he lounged lazily in his seat.

"Gotta save a seat for English don't I?" The bus took off as she waved at Michonne next to them in the truck with Rick, Tyrese sat in the back, his head hung low.

Heather sat down, taking care not to bash into Merle, being very aware of just how injured he was.

"You okay?"

"Never been better" he said, staring directly at her.

"We'll get you straight to Hershel."

"I'm fine English."

"I'll let him tell me that."

The bus kept going, however slowly, towards the prison. Heather couldn't help but think about how close they'd all come, how quickly the world was still changing.

Finally they pulled through the gates of the prison, Glenn's confused face started at them through the windows as he held open one of the gates to let them pass, she smiled meekly at him, trying to tell him subconsciously that it wasn't all that bad, that everyone he knew had survived their trip.

Heather let everyone leave the bus before they did, supporting Merle as they walked down the narrow gangway he was limping heavily, his breath coming quickly now he was moving.

"Still fine?" She asked, as they made their way down the steps.

"Always sugar" his raspy voice came as his hand found Heathers lower back, moving lower as she shook her head.

"Hershel?" She called as the finally stood on the hallowed ground of the prison.

"He's inside." Glenn called, looking over Merle, Heather was surprised to see he didn't even look smug, even a little worried.

She dragged Merle in, he was suspiciously quiet as she called out for Hershel.

"I'm up here Heather..."

"Let me help" Daryl came up behind her, she felt his hand push Merles back as he lifted him off the ground.

Chasing up the stairs behind him she could here Merle swearing at his little brother, which Daryl ignored as he made the last few steps toward Hershels cell.

"Lay him down." Daryl followed the orders as Merle complained loudly.

Hershel ignored him as he turned on the battery powered torch, laying it down gently on the chair he'd taken into the cell.

"Merle...what happened?" Hershel asked as he moved towards Merle

He glanced in Heathers direction, a pained look spread across his face.

"You got anythin' else ya should be doin' English?"

"You don't want me here?" She asked as Hershel bent down, lifting the bloody vest off of Merles abdomen, Heathers eyes met Merles as he winced.

"Maybe it's best if you aren't" it wasn't Merle who spoke, but Hershel, as he turned he still stood directly in front of the bed, hiding anything from Heathers eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Heather refused to leave, walking around Hershel, who stood still in the middle of his cell, she succeeded in not wincing when she saw the deep gashes on Merles stomach. Blood covered his skin as Hershel moved forward, a bottle and cloth in his hands.

"What do you need me to do?" Heather asked, hating the feeling of being useless.

"That lamp," Hershel motioned to the small battery powered lamp in his cell. "Could you hold it, high enough for me to see."

Heather jumped on it, grabbing it and moving further towards Merle, who hadn't spoken in a while. His skin was looking pale and waxy, his forehead beaded with sweat. Daryl however was stood, just as pale, leaning on the bunk.

"Daryl." His head whipped up at his name "You okay?"

He nodded at her, not talking, his mouth set in a thin line as he looked down at his older brother.

"Daryl, can you go get Maggie for me?" Without talking he left the cell, taking one long look at Merle before he left.

"We're gonna have to stitch a few of these Merle, without anaesthetic it's gonna sting a little." Merle sputtered loudly, which Heather could just make out as a laugh.

"Heather..." He managed, his one hand clutching at the sheets, she lowered the lamp slightly, leaning in to hear what he was saying "There's some whiskey in my cell, could ya' grab it for me?"

"Sure Merle, sure." She laughed, Hershel nodded at her as Maggie came in the cell, Daryl tagging behind her.

The stitches were done with little problem, now dosed up on whiskey Merle was a good patient. He was still and quiet as Hershel worked hard and stitching up the deeper wounds, attending to the smaller cuts and scrapes afterwards. It took a long time, he had a very deep gash on his back which Hershel worked on for a good 45 minutes while Heather could do nothing but sit and watch, Merles hand in hers as she watched him wince.

Once Hershel had finished he wrapped Merles chest and abdomen in bandages, telling him to take it easy while Heather helped Daryl carry him to his cell. They set him down, as gently as possible, he had been quiet, making little remark over being carried through a prison, with so many people staring agape at him as they walked passed.

"You should go get some food...sounds like Carol is dishing out down there." Daryl grumbled, taking a seat in the cell, his eyes trained on Merle, who had fallen asleep quickly once he'd settled.

"I'll go grab some for us." Turning and walking out of the room.

"No need ta." Daryl called from behind her.

"You need to eat Daryl, I'll get something for Merle as well in case he wakes up."

As she walked down the stairs, Heather was acutely aware of all the eyes on her, there were plenty of people she recognised there, but more that she didn't. Heather still didn't feel completely at home at the prison, that coupled with so many faces following her every move made her feel uncomfortable.

"Over here!" She heard a voice from in the sea of people, craning her neck Heather could sea Rose

leaning over a huge pan, steam rising from it as Tilly stood at her hip.

Heather ran over, smiling meekly at the parting crowd, enveloping Rose in a hug she could feel Tilly

hugging her leg.

"I can't believe...I just" Rose was choking up, her words sticking in her throat "I didn't know"

Heather understood, The Governor had convinced them all that Rick, this group, and the prison were dangerous. That them still surviving was a threat to everyone in Woodbury.

"He tricked you, he tricked everyone Rose. No one would blame you."

She smiled meekly at Heather, still not looking sure.

"Think I could get a few bowls of that? Where's Carol?"

"The lady with the nice eyes?" Tilly pipped up.

Heather laughed, "Yeah her, seen her around Till?" She asked kneeling down, ruffling her mousey hair as the young girl laughed.

"She was with the man with the beard."

"They're over by the other set of stairs lovely." Rose said, handing her a tray with three bowls of steaming stew. Heather thanked her, giving her a reassuring smile as she headed toward Carol.

Trying to manoeuvre her way through the crowd, carrying a tray with three bowls on proved to be harder than Heather imagined, after 2 minutes of struggling she finally saw the long braids of Michonne, sat at a table with a fair few of the remaining original prison group. Rick was, as always, commanding the groups attention, while the rest, which included Carol, Carl and Glenn, sat fixated as his arms moved, regaling no doubt what had happened at Woodbury.

"Heather!" Carol shouted, waving her over, sitting down on the chair that carol was patting beside her, Heather set down the tray and gave everyone a sheepish smile.

"How's Merle?"

"Asleep." Heather answered Carol, who out of everyone, looked the most concerned "Hershel did a fantastic job, he's gonna be fine after some rest...thank you so much, for everything."

"You worked as hard as anyone Heather, why don't you get those bowls up to the Dixons, we're gonna do our real talk in the morning...you and Daryl will be there I'm hoping." She turned to Rick who was looking directly at her now. Heather was honoured, she really felt as if Rick wanted her as part

of the decision making.

"Ofcourse, and again, thank..."

"No need to thank us Heather, we're a team, we stick together."

Heather had to mentally stop herself from thanking him again, as she told them all goodnight, they carried on talking as she left.

As she came toward the cell she could hear Daryl talking, glad that Merle was awake she carried the tray in, as she did Daryl got to his feet quickly. He'd been sat on the chair he'd dragged in from somewhere, a quick glance at Merle, Heather could see he was fast asleep.

Heather met Daryl's eyes, he looked uneasy, his cheeks flushed as his eyes met the floor.

"Stew?" Heather had spent enough time with the older Dixon brother to know this wasn't something to make a big deal out of.

"Thank ya." He said, accepting the bowl from Heather as she sat back down in his chair.

"He's gonna be okay you know."

Daryl didn't say anything, his full concentration on the bowl of watery stew in front of him.

"He always is, if he can survive cauterizing his own arm, I think he can make it through this."

Silence, still, but it wasn't awkward. Heather had once thought Daryl disliked her, but she had now come to realise that Daryl was just a very different man to Merle. He was silent, watching what everyone else did and fully appreciated what was happening around him. He wasn't as bold and brash as Merle, but certainly wasn't a shrinking violet.

"You're good for him...Merle." Daryl had finally broken the silence, getting up, he turned towards

Heather before he left "He will be okay, and that's down to ya..." He gave Heather a meaningful look, before making his way towards the crows nest.


	13. Chapter 13

Heyyyyyy guysssss!

So this is the point where season 3 (?) ends, I'm really sorry I haven't actually finished season 4? I don't think lol, I have however read 1,2 and 3 of the comics and I'm not that against spoilers at this point so I'm gonna read a hell of a lot online but more than likely just refer to the comics at this point? By just swapping out a few of the characters for other canon characters or my OC's I'm sure I can do that lol.

I'm gonna play around a lot with the time between season 3 and 4, there is plenty of dead space there I'm sure I can do something fun with, hopefully it won't be too slow.

Also, encase anyone was curious, although I'm sure you aren't. There is one song in particular I listen to/associate HEAVILY with Heather and Merle. "Ain't no mountain high enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. It honestly captures the whole way they're both strong but dependant on each other. I can totally 100% envision the two of them in a truck, the song BLARING, both of them singing along and that image makes my heart happy :D

xoxo

 **Chapter 13**

Things at the prison were chaotic, people had just slept wherever hey dropped, using the gangway, the cells and even the floor below, using the various pillows and sheets they had brought with them from Woodbury. Heather woke, stiff from using the floor in Merles cell, a wrapped up jumper as a pillow.

He had woken a few times in the night, his groaning waking Heather up each time, and each time she tried to sooth him back to sleep, she had concocted a way to make tea, using a camp stove she'd borrowed from Rose, who had fought everyone to take it from Woodbury. There was a pot of mixed tea bags which Heather dove into, hoping to pick out one of the more conventional flavours, knowing Merle would scold her if it was 'any fruity shit'. Mixing the tea with a shot or two of whiskey seemed to help Merle drift into a deeper sleep, meaning Heather could have a few hours of undisturbed.

Daryl was leaning on her cell door, she wasn't sure if it was because of him she'd woken, or if he'd been there a while, just watching them sleep.

"He woke up at all?"

"Yeah a few times, he's okay, just a bit uncomfortable I think." Heather stretched, very aware that she probably looked terrible, she tried her best to pat down her wild hair, giving up almost

immediately.

"Rick wants us."

"Yeah he said yesterday...will Merle be okay?"

"Merle ain't the kinda person to die quietly." Heather laughed, it felt good to be around someone who knew Merle so well, who accepted him despite his faults.

Giving Merle one more quick check over, using the back of her hand to make sure he wasn't burning up, she followed Daryl out of the cell, trying to keep up with his quick pace down the stairs, spotting Carol, Rick, Carl, Michonne and the rest of the 'original' group gathered around a table.

As Daryl clattered down the stairs, his heavy boots making more noise than Heather thought possible, she smiled at how alike the brothers were in this way. They both made so much noise, throwing their own weight around when they knew they were safe, however when in the woods, or any other pressure situation there footsteps were as light as air.

Heather hadn't properly seen Maggie since she'd been in Woodbury, the stressful minutes they'd spent practically operating on Merle wasn't the best time to catch up. The noise made most of the group turn round, as Maggie spotted them she got up out of her seat, not running but making her way towards Heather in a skipping motion.

"You okay?" She asked, her eyes full of concern as she grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. Heather, not much used to physical contact anymore was surprised, but returned the hug just as fiercely.

"Thanks to you, and Hershel of course, he'll be fine." Hershel waved off her statement, showing that it was no big deal.

"That's not what I asked...I asked if you..."

"I'm good, yeah I'm good. You?"

"I'm great Heather...hungry?"

They wandered over to the table, Daryl had already made himself comfortable, sitting on one of the seats, his legs resting on an upturned box.

"Take a pew and a bowl Heather," Rick said, motioning the only empty seat left, there were a few people milling round, however most people were either absent or still asleep, allowing the group to talk freely. "We need a plan of action, we need to make sure these people are safe, we need to set up a way to start living here...not just surviving."

"We need more rooms, we should clear another load of cells, make 'em properly livable." Daryl said, ever the practical.

"Good idea, who wants to head that up?" Everyone looked toward Daryl, he was strong and fully capable.

"Fine..." He muttered "but this ain't no one man job."

"I'll help." Heather pipped up, she was looking forward to some back breaking work to keep her mind off of Merle.

"Me too." Glenn and Maggie said at the same time.

"Thank you." Rick said, "I'm sure there will be plenty of the Woodbury guys willing to pitch in "We need a meeting, with everyone, I wanna work out everyones strong points, what they did in Woodbury, and work out an effective way to get this place up and running. It ain't like before, we can't rely on canned stuff and camping stoves."

"We should set up a garden, in Woodbury they used the tiny strips of grass in the middle of the streets to grow food, it's what we need." Heather mentioned

"I could help with that," Hershel said, "I might not be good with a pitchfork no more but I know the seasons, what will grow best, how to harvest."

"Perfect."

"Rose, from Woodbury, I think she helped you all last night, she's a good cook, and actually enjoys washing clothes...she's like a proper mum."

They carried on like that, planning their next few weeks in excruciating detail, as they did people in the Prison started to wake up around them, each time Rick would wave politely but made it clear they were discussing something private. In the end they had a solid plan, they were going to clear more rooms, but first they needed supplies, and Hershel knew exactly where to get them.

"About 5 miles south of my farm, a huge supply place, farm, outdoors, anything and everything you guys will need to really set this place up...you know it Maggie, Robbie's Dad, Kent used to own it."

"Yeah I know it...I could take ya' there."

"Tomorrow?"

The group agreed, Heather, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and possibly a few of the Woodbury guys would be going, two cars, plenty of ammo, and a lot of hope would join them.

When it was all done, Rick reminded them of the lunch time meeting the whole of the prison would

have, relying on Maggie and Glenn to rally the troupes, the group went their own ways.

Heather grabbed a bowl of oats and headed up to see if Merle was awake.

As soon as she rounded the corner she could hear him, banging around in his cell, further proving how similar he was to his younger brother.

"What are you doing up?!" Heather said as she came into the cell, catching Merle looking very guilty in the corner of the room.

"I need ta piss."

"Right..." She stood there awkwardly for a while, Merle clicked his tounge, raising his eyebrow before Heather really got the message "Right, yeah okay." She said before turning around and waiting outside the cell.

This awkwardness was new to Heather. They had spent so much time together, that things like this weren't normally an issue. They had survived 5 gruelling days locked in a shipping container, Merle

wasn't normally shy.

"Ya can come in." She heard, his voice pained.

"Merle let me help." She said as he struggled to even walk back to the bed.

"I'm not a fuckin' invalid." Merle bit back, putting so much pressure on the chair it fell over, he almost lost his balance before Heather rushed forward, grabbing his shoulder, allowing him to put

his full weight on her, she realised it wasn't Merle being shy, he just didn't want to appear weak.

"Merle, you need to rest."

"I'm fine Engl..."

"No, no you're fucking not. You've lost a lot of blood, you're black and blue all over." She literally put her finger to his mouth, shutting him up.

"You've got to get better, so you can get back to making sure I don't get myself killed yeah? You're little brother has agreed to step in for now," Heather was bending the truth here "But I need you."

Merle didn't say anything, he took a big breath in, letting it out through his nose.

Finally..

"Ya got breakfast?"


	14. Chapter 14

Heyyyy

Just a warning, I know I got this chapter up super quick but its just kinda a filler chapter (sorry not sorry as I love writting all these little interactions between Heather/The Group/Merle)

BUT these 'fillers' are crucial for my BRAIN, as the next chapter fingers crossed is gonna be FUN I'm excited to play around with all of the time I have between series 3-4 I cant remember how long that time period is (I used to have such a good online timeline I followed but I have lost the link) but I'm gonna hazard a guess AT LEAST a month!

Is there any suggestions as to what you'd like to happen? I'm all ears :D

Thank you SO SO much for the comments they keep my fingers tapping  
xoxo

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

There wasn't much to do between now and their mid-day meeting. Heather busied herself, bringing any of the things she may need into Merles cell so she could stay there while he recovered. While she did this Merle didn't stop complaining. He hated being useless, especially he hated doing nothing.

Merle could not sit still, he was always shuffling about, sitting up and lying back down again for something to do.

"You want a book?" She asked.

"None of that sci-fi shit, you're worse than Carl."

Heather just sighed.

"Rick's holding a meeting later."

"Officer Friendly still the appointed leader then?"

"Yeah, yeah he is."

Merle didn't say anything, but his face remained annoyed and unimpressed.

"We're going to try and get a group together to go out tomorrow, we need supplies."

"I know, I know I ain't allowed to go."

Heather almost laughed "We wouldn't want you there Merle, how are you gonna save me from a walker when you can't put your own socks on."

"We?"

"Yeah, Me, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, hopefully a couple of the tougher guys from Woodbury."

"Why'd ya need to go?"

"Need to? I volunteered."

Merle just grumbled to himself.

"You don't want me to go?"

"I just don't want ya gettin' hurt."

"Daryl will be there."

Merle scoffed.

"I can protect myself you know? I was out there, on my own, for two weeks after Woodbury."

Merle didn't answer this, he turned in his bed, staring at the wall instead of engaging in conversation further.

Great, Heather thought, she really wasn't in the mood to look after a surly Merle. After about twenty minutes of trying to ignore Merle and carry on making the cell more liveable for two, she gave up.

Sighing heavily she took one more look at Merles back, hoping he was actually sleeping and not just pretending she left the cell.

"You going down for the meeting?" She heard from behind her.

Heather turned, it was Lisa. The girl looked younger than Heather remembered from Woodbury, or

maybe it was just that she wasn't wearing the disdainful look she normally had on her face when talking to Heather.

"Yeah, yeah I am..." Heather didn't know what to say. When she had been at Woodbury her and Lisa had hardly been best friends, however, she knew what it felt like to feel out of place, and in someone else's 'territory'. "You wanna sit with me?"

Heather chided herself, she sounded like a teenager.

"Yes! Please, I mean, thank you."

"S'okay..." Heather carried on walking, checking behind her as they both went down the stairs.

"Is Merle okay?"

"He will be...just need to keep him chained to the bed." Lisa laughed, a noise Heather didn't think she'd heard before.

Thankfully, Heather spotted Rose and Tilly at a practically empty table, leading Lisa over, she could read the confused look on Rose's face when she saw who Heather was with. Heather tried her best to tell Rose that she'd explain later with her eyes, sure she just looked unhinged.

"You all getting settled?"

"Oh Heather it's so strange, being here, in a..." she lowered her voice now "prison."

Heather laughed "You get used to it."

"I'm not complaining, it's just..." Rose was about to say something when Hershel joined them.

"Creepy?" He finished, sounding offended.

Rose looked mortified.

"I wasn't.."

Heather just laughed along with Hershel while Rose tried to back track.

"It's okay Rose...he's messing with you."

"Rose, Tilly, Lisa, this is Hershel, Hershel...well you know their names. Tilly here is the smartest kid in Woodbury."

Till blushed.

"Nice ta meet y'all." He settled himself at the table, making Heather smile. She was worried, apart from Michonne and Merle (who Heather wasn't sure counted), Tyrese and Sasha, Heather was the only very tenuous link between the residence of Woodbury, and those of the jail. She would understand the animosity on both parties. The occupants of Woodbury had it drilled into them that the prison was a threat to their survival, that Rick, along with all of the other occupants, were going to attack and pillage their town. Where as the group at the prison knew what The Governor was really like, and how he had convinced a lot of his town to storm the prison, with every intention of taking out as many of them as possible.

She was realising now that a lot of her worries were for nothing. Hershel and Rose were talking now, swapping top tips for 'natural pain relief'. Lisa however was sat in silence, her eyes following every new person that came in to join them.

"Are you bunking with someone Lisa or did you get your own room?"

"You mean cell?" She spat, before practically covering her mouth, a few of the people sitting around her shooting her dirty looks.

"I...I'm on my own."

"Figures." It came from behind Heather, she instantly recognised the voice and cringed, she really didn't want to have to deal with a fight between Merle and a 20 something year old girl right now.

"How'd you get down her.." She asked before turning, Merle, supported by Daryl, made his way into

her peripheral vison.

"Couldn't miss the Queens speech right English? It's tradition."

Heather glared at Daryl, blaming him for Merles appearance, sure he'd be more than happy to heckle. Daryl just shrugged before pulling out a seat for Merle, sitting him down gently before sitting behind him.

Luckily it wasn't too long before Rick stood at the front of the group, it had grown now to what Heather felt was massive proportions, she'd never seen all of them together, now it seemed manic.

"Thank ya'll..." Rick tried to say, realising he wasn't quite getting to the back row, he stood on a chair, looking uncomfortable. "Thanks...for coming, this ain't easy, I know a lot of y'all are still uneasy about bein' here, but I assure you we're all invested in this." He took a sweeping look around the prison, Heather tried to give him a reassuring look she was sure he didn't see.

The meeting went on...and on. Heather could feel herself getting stiff as Rick laid out plans, rules and tried to get a good idea of who he was dealing with. By the end of it she was sure he'd made himself a few fans, Merle was as far as Heather could hear, the only one grumbling. But every time he did a sharp look from Heather and a quick kick of his chair legs from Daryl and he soon shut up.

"This is by no means a dictatorship, I ain't looking to be A number one here, Hershel is lead of council here now, along with Daryl, Sasha, Carol and Glenn. They are the real decision makers here, I'm just the puppet." He smiled "We gotta make this work, anything you can do to help would be greatly appreciated."

With this, Rick gave a small, self-conscious wave, stepping down off of the seat, someone behind Heather started to clap, soon enough the whole prison was filled with the sound. Rick looked embarrassed. Trying to help Glenn stood up next to him, not long the whole council were up there too minus Daryl. Heather looked towards him, smiling as he shook his head.

"Go on Daryl, you're a huge part of this."

"I ain't lookin' for applause."

"S'right...this is all bullshit."

"Merle, shut the fuck up. Daryl, go up there...Rick needs you." Daryl gave a wary look at Merle. Heather stepped in for Daryl, kicking the leg of his chair, distracting him from giving Daryl the death

stare.

Daryl slowly and quietly shuffled up to the group, standing uncomfortably at the side.

Once they were back in the cell Heather couldn't shut Merle up. He wasn't happy, not at all, but for what reason Heather couldn't really grasp, from what she could tell he was jealous, but she'd never say that to him.

They spent the evening in the cell, Heather not wanting to force Merles bad mood on the rest of the prison. Daryl joined them, and after a good half an hour of chiding Daryl for being fame hungry, it all blew over. Heather enjoyed spending time with the Dixon brothers, Merles laughter was infectious, even if his jokes weren't.

"I'll be callin' it a night." Daryl said, taking the dishes and mugs they'd used. Ya get a good night's sleep Heather...s'gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Heather nodded and wished him goodnight, Merle looked surly but didn't say anything. As they both got ready to turn in Heathers eyes roamed over Merles various wounds and bruises.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine English...s'long as you're here, s'long as ya safe. I'll be fine."

Merle did something now he generally avoided doing, he reached out to her, lifted her head so her eyes met his.

"Ya can do that for me?"

"I promise if you do."

"Promise." He said, his head ducking slightly, pulling Heather in as he enveloped her in a hug. He was still shirtless, she could feel the scars and stitches under her fingers and she reached her hands to meet across his back.

It was over so quickly, Merle turned back to his cot, grabbing his vest, leaving Heather standing in the middle of the cell trying to catch her breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Heather woke early the next morning, stretching, she could feel the cool air on her stomach as the material of her top rose up.

"Ya ready?"

Merle was already sat up in bed, fiddling with the edge of the sheet that was barely covering him.

"It's just a supply run Merle, at a farm supply place...we'll be fine."

He didn't say anything as Heather got ready, lacing her boots up tightly, packing her backpack

expertly to ensure she had easy access to everything she needed.

"Got water?"

"Yes."

"Torch?"

"Yes."

"Matches, Food, Ammo, Knife?"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes Merle...I've got everything I need. I was taught by the best remember?"

He just grunted in reply as Daryl called from the door of the cell.

"Ya ready?" Heather laughed at how much he sounded like Merle.

"I'll be down in a minute." She fussed around a little more, waiting for Daryl to leave, turning on Merle as soon as he had.

"You gonna be good while I'm gone."

"I'm on bed rest remember, not much trouble I can get myself into."

"I wouldn't put it past you...I've bribed Hershel to come in and check on you."

"Ya don't need ta."

"I know, I worry."

"Get goin', Daryl don't like waitin'."

"Bye Merle."

"Stay safe."

"I always do." She said, bending down, giving Merle one last look before giving him a swift but heartfelt kiss on the forehead before grabbing her pack and leaving the cell.

The group they'd managed to pull together was waiting for Heather in the prison yard. Daryl, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne along with Guy and Eric from Woodbury.

"Ya truck gonna make it?"

"It's a single cab"

"We're takin' two, just encase."

"Yeah then...got plenty of petrol." Daryl looked at her, confused.

"Gas, it's got a full tank of gas." She said, mimicking an America accent as best she could. Daryl shook his head, throwing the bag he was holding in the back of her ford.

"Michonne, Maggie, Glenn and Guy, take the Toyota."

"Ya alright if I drive?" He asked, nodding his head towards the truck.

"S'fine...I'm used to Merle takin' the wheel."

"Ya braver than me then." Daryl laughed, telling Eric to get in the truck, Heather found herself sandwiched between the two men, there wasn't much room to move in the truck but it was

comfortable enough.

Daryl whistled loudly signalling for the other group to

As they smallest convoy in the world left the prison, Heather looked behind herself, already

anticipating her return.

They followed what Heather could only assume was Maggie's directions for hours, changing their route every time they met a blocked road. Heather watched the world fly by, the landscape even more ravaged than she remembered. There were patches on every field from burnt out cars, every store they passed had their windows smashed and normally had one or two walkers aimlessly standing outside.

The journey itself was quiet, she was smart enough to know that Daryl was a man of very few words.

She had met Eric a few times while in Woodbury, he was quiet and still very young.

"So Eric...where are you from?" Heather tried her hardest

"Texas."

"That far?"

"You're one to talk."

Heather just laughed, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Still so young."

"You can't talk kid...can you even drink."

Heather gave Daryl her best attempt at an evil glare, failing miserably.

"Drinking age is 18 in England right."

"It is Eric, thank you, and you need to add a good ten years on to that Daryl."

They carried on like that, Heathers spirits lifted as Eric talked about how he was planning on enlisting

as the world turned. He knew how to use a gun, was an avid runner and talked fondly of hunting with his Dad. He sounded as equipped as Merle for the apocalypse.

It was hours un till Heather could see the car in front of them slowing down next to 3 huge sprawling barns. Each one painted brick red with dark wood roofs. There was a huge sign saying

'Nathan's seed and farm supplies'.

"Right the idea is to scout the place for walkers first, then we can pick up anything we need. We'll go in two groups, Glenn y'alright to head up yours?"

"Sure."

"We'll take this first barn, y'all take the second one? Anything happens, yell. Everyone got a gun?"

Everyone did. "Everyone got a silent weapon?" Everyone did. "Lets go."

Heather couldn't help but smile, there were moments Daryl reminded her so much of Merle, his

military planning and his no nonsense attitude.

"Ready?" He said, nodding at Heather and Eric as the rest of the group headed towards the other barn. They both nodded, following Daryl into the entrance.

The barn door itself was closed, closed with a padlock over a huge wood panel.

"Stand back." Daryl, from where Heather wasn't sure, procured a crow bar and stared to pry open the lock, it really didn't take long, with a crack the metal parted from the barn door with little effort.

"Stay behind me."

The barn was massive, every wall was stacked with farm supplies. Chicken feed, manure, sawdust and anything else of that nature. Heather assumed there was a separate barn for things like tools. She followed Daryl through the barn, the till sat in the middle, surrounding it was several aisle of feed and products. The smell in there wasn't great, but Heather thought it would have been worse, she guessed these kind of things didn't go off as badly as regular food.

She was taken away from her thoughts by Daryl whistling ahead of her, looking up she saw him pointing at a knocked over barrel on the floor. The place, apart from that, looked relatively untouched, there was a fair bit missing, but it was all still pretty neat. Daryl was crouched low ahead of her, taking in all his surroundings, methodically checking every aisle.

By the end of the barn, Heather had already seen a few things that would be helpful back at the Prison. Huge bags full of sun-flower seeds in the bird seed section. Plenty of garden seed and things she was sure would help the create a proper vegetable garden. After checking every corner, storage room and closet they left the same way they came in.

Glenn, Maggie, Michonne and Guy weren't finished in their barn yet.

"We'll wait here, no point in any unnecessary scarin' 'em."

Heather stretched, enjoying being out in the fresh air.

"Heather?" She turned around to see Eric, looking down at the ground, fiddling with the hat in his hands.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to...apologise? I heard what happened in Woodbury and I just..." His words were lost in his mouth, he shuffled his feet as he still refused to look at her.

"Hey...Eric, it's not your fault. Woodbury...The Governor, it was his fault."

He audibly swallowed, nodding his head as his eyes darted up to hers. Heather tried to smile, she was sure it was strained but it managed to do the trick as he returned it.

Daryl whistled again, Heather turned to see the rest of the group exiting their barn. Glenn gave them a thumbs up as Daryl walked to join them with Eric and Heather in tow.

They carried onto the next barn together, Heather running forward a little to catch up with Maggie.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine...no walkers, wasn't sure what I was expectin', not like this place was busy before everything."

"Same with ours, nothing."

As they approached the barn Heather could already hear the walkers inside.

"Maggie?" Heather called, stopping the rest of the group in their tracks.

"Hmmm?"

"What did this barn used to have in it?"

Maggie thought hard, trying to remember this place before it all turned. Her face suddenly fell.

"Food. This place was like a Farm-Foods shop." Heather automatically turned to Daryl, who's arms

already held his crossbow, aiming it at the doors.

"How long have they been in there do you think?" She asked Daryl

"No, tellin'…" he studied the barn for a long time, his eyes squinting as he inched closer to it

"Anythin' in here that coulda survived all this time?" He asked Maggie "like food?"

"Sure...it's fresh and health foods. Nuts, canned stuff."

"Shit."

They made a plan. The first move was to secure the barn, if they could make sure the walkers were only coming from one exit they could try and pick them off one by one.

That was easy, the only other door to the barn was a fire exit that looked more secure than the front entrance.

Daryl took charge, he surveyed the area, pointing each of the group to stand in a different place surrounding the barn, ensuring that there was full coverage of whatever came out. They did this in complete silence, knowing one wrong move could ruin the carefully orchestrated plan.

Once in position Heather watched Daryl carefully, who lined himself up just left of the doors, nodding at Glenn who had the un-enviable privilege of opening the doors. Glenn held up his hand, signalling to wait. Heather watched him as he raised his axe, smashing the lock with expert precision she heard it crack after 6 blows. The door creaked slowly open as Glenn ran backwards, keeping his eyes on the door the whole time.

They came out slower than Heather expected, she was imagining a huge wave of walkers, descending on them as one huge hoard. Instead they all stumbled out, like teenagers from a night-club, squinting in the sunshine, their feet unsteady, dragging their toes on the ground.

Daryl picked off the first one, his arrow silently sailing through the air, finding its home in a walkers skull.

Heather held her knife by her side, inching forward, closing the gap between her and the now increasing group of walkers. Finally getting close enough she kicked the one nearest to her in the shins, smashing the knife into its skull, remembering everything Merle told her, she didn't waste time. Yanking the knife out of the skull, spraying herself in blood she turned, covering her back constantly as she continued to methodically take out any walkers surrounding her.

She didn't concentrate on the others, but it was clear by the almost silent massacre that the group they had assembled was strong, each of them fighting fit as they continued to take down the hoard.

It was about ten minutes later when Heather turned, finding no other walkers to take out. She stood, amid a sea of dead bodies, covered in blood, breathing heavily.

"Everyone good?" Daryl wasted no time, stepping carefully over the bodies, making his way towards the barn. He held his hand behind him, signalling silently for everyone to hold back. Using his free hand he pulled a torch from his jacket, swinging it through the now open door. Holding the cross bow out signal handed, he shot one more arrow into the barn which was followed by the un-mistakable sound of a body hitting the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The car and the truck were both full before they left. They'd filled them with anything they could get their hands on. The third bard, the one filled with walkers, was rammed with amazing finds. Though the smell was overpowering, Heather wrapped Merles bandana round her face, once again relishing the smell of smoke and petrol. Passing the 'fresh' food section however, the group found a gold mine of non-perishable foods. There was two whole shelves of dried fruit, all packaged to last years. Cans and cans of beans and vegetables, Heather really couldn't believe their luck as she continued to load boxes into the back of the truck.

It wasn't just food, there was a huge BBQ that Daryl and Glenn had heaved into the bed of the truck, securing it with a tightly knotted rope. Anything they could fit they took, shovels, rakes, buckets, seeds, if they could lift it, it was going to the prison.

"We'll come back, soon." Daryl said before they left, looking at the still stacked shelves.

"We got real lucky with this one." Heather answered, smiling at the younger Dixon.

"Bout time."

The ride back to the prison was less quiet. Through a few well aimed questions she found out Eric was as obsessed with SCI-FI as she was. They spoke in length about their favourite novels, and Heather almost genuinely cried when he talked about never watching Star Wars again.

"The prison has electricity...Daryl you can convince Rick to screen it? Movie night!" Eric was getting excited now, she watched as he practically bounced in his seat, earning him a dirty look from Daryl.

"Ain't wastin' that for your nerd night." Heather couldn't help but laugh, the sound filed the truck, Eric joined in and she even saw Daryl smirk as she continued to giggle.

"Next time we're raiding houses I'll look for a copy...there's gotta be a portable DVD player that runs off batteries right?" She whispered to Eric, just loud enough for Daryl to hear. This time she actually heard him laugh, enjoying the noise more than she should. As they drove towards the prison, with a truck full of supplies, the windows down, Heather couldn't help but feel hopeful, something she was scared of, vbt the feeling crept over her and she let it, loving the idea of safety washing over them.

The journey felt shorter on the way back, before Heather realised they were pulling up to the prison, following Glenn driving through the gates, she waved at Michonne pulling them open. Heather had barely jumped out of the truck when he grabbed her, his stump finding the small of her back as he enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing up?"

"Ain't gonna stay locked in ma cell." She smiled into his vest, his smell even stronger than from the bandana.

"I told you we'd be fine." He hadn't let her go, his fingers were playing with the dry ends of her hair as he told her to shut up.

"He's been pacing the yard like a caged tiger." Michonne was behind her, a small smile on her lips as Merle finally let her go.

"Thanks for watching him...how long did he actually stay in bed for?"

"Was up and annoying us about 10 minutes after you left" Heather laughed, watching Merle as he talked to Daryl.

"Sorry." Heather winced at the idea of Merle, bouncing around, driving the rest of the prison crazy.

"No need to apologise...pretty sure the only thing warming anyone to Merle is how much he loves you."

Heather scoffed. She'd never really thought about it like that...love. Merle and Heather had been through more in the last few months than families go through in life times, they depended on each other. But love? Heather looked over at the man who was now slapping Daryl on the back, a huge grin spread across his face.

Of Couse she loved him, she'd known it from the moment she'd been separated from him at Woodbury, she needed him now. The nights spent alone, the days spent fighting just to get back to him. But Heather hesitated at the idea of love. This new world created new feelings, and made everything powerful. Was it just knight in shining armour syndrome? The world was ending and Merle was keeping her safe. She'd avoided thinking about it before, there were a lot of distractions. But now, standing in the prison yard, with their new found home and friends, Heather was suddenly hit with the idea of a future with Merle.

Before she could think anymore, a hand waved in front of her eyes. Shaking her head she turned to Glenn beside her.

"World to Heather..."

"Sorry...did you say something?"

"I was saying, Rick wants us to go back. Not now, couple of days. You up for it?"

"Don't wanna leave it too long, yeah I'm coming." She was still staring at Merle as he continued to talk to Daryl, wincing every now and then when he pulled at his stitches.

"Good." He followed her eye-line, shaking his head.

That night they ate well, not caring that supplies were something that wouldn't last forever, just caring, that for once, they were warm, safe and full. Heather didn't retreat to the cell that night, once Merle had eaten, his eventful day of waiting for Heather to return finally caught up with him. She smiled as he made his excuses, but watched him carefully as he winced at every step.

"He's fine." Daryl said as she watched him "Jus' needs to heal up." Heather nodded, affording Daryl a smile.

"I know...doesn't stop you worrying does it."

"This might?" She turned to Glenn who was fiddling with the cords on his backpack, tugging it open he pulled out a bottle, he got a well earned raised eyebrow from Daryl.

"We deserve it. After today? We..." But Daryl didn't let him finish before he was leaning over, grabbing the bottle of wine out of Glenn's hand.

"I ain't sayin' we don't deserve it...just questionin' your decision makin'." He gave Glenn a pointed look "CDC? Said you weren't eva drinkin' again."

Glenn laughed, loudly, again earning him a few glares from the rest of the prison. He was still laughing when Maggie bought over mismatched mugs for all of them, decanting the deep red wine into each.

"To the prison." Glenn said, raising his mug high with a huge grin on his face.

"To Andrea." Maggie added, a sombre look on her face.

"To Lori, to T-Dog." Glenn carried on, his grin now fading.

"To Dale, Jaqcui, Sophia and Amy." Daryl joined in.

"Ottis, Patricia, Jimmy." Maggie was tearing up, biting her bottom lip as Glenn threw an arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards him,

"To Thomas." Heather added, looking to the ground.

They drank, sure they'd forgotten people, unable to keep adding names to the ever growing list of the friends.

"This ain't some pity party is it?" Daryl was already filling up a second mug, moving to fill Heathers in her hand.

Glenn was nodding along, holding out his mug to be filled up.

They drank late into the night, Glenn emptying the bag full of wine he'd swiped that day. As they drank, they all revealed more about themselves. Heather laughed loudly when Glenn spoke passionately about video games, revealing that the first time he shot a zombie was in Resident Evil, prompting a 20 minute argument about what was the best zombie killing video game.

"Ain't killin' real life walkers enough for you?" Daryl interjected, "Anyway, Heathers right, it's Left for Dead."

Once she started to fall asleep in her chair, Heather decided it was probably time to go to bed. She said goodnight to the three survivors, slurring her thanks to Glenn for the wine as they all laughed, struggling to keep awake themselves.

Merle was fast asleep in his cell, his stump curled beneath his head as she watched his chest rise and fall, his breath coming steady in sleep. Removing the dirty clothes she'd worn that day she pulled on the huge t-shirt she wore for bed, pulling away the sheets of her cot she looked over to the other one, occupied by Merle.

She let the covers fall over her cot, making her way slowly toward Merle she tripped over his boots. Falling into the side of his bed. Righting herself she took another look, he was still asleep as she crawled into the bed next to him.

He stirred slightly, adjusting his body to allow Heather to get under the sheets with him. She aligned her face with his, smiling as he slowly woke, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wha you want sugar?" He asked, his voice raspier than usual.

"Nothing...just, nothing." She continued to stare at him as she adjusted himself in bed, she sat up ever so slightly to look down at him, swaying as the room spun around her. Merle studied her in the dim light from the walkway. "You feeling okay?" Her eyes raking over his injuries.

"What's the matta with you?" He asked, squinting up at her.

"Nothing." She said, giggling involuntarily.

"You been drinkin'?" He laughed, sniffing at her breath.

Giggling more she just bit her lip, letting her hair fall into her face as she looked down at him.

"Get some sleep English...ya drunk."

"And?"

"And...ya don't wanna feel any worse in tha mornin." He pushed her down onto the mattress his hand resting on her shoulder as their roles were reversed, he was now looking down at her "Where'd ya get it anyway?"

"Glenn."

"The Chink?"

"He's Korean."

"Thought he was wit the farmers daughter."

"He is?" She answered, not seeing what Merle was getting at.

"Than what ya doin' late night drinkin' with him?"

"Why?" Heather pushed herself up on her shoulders, bringing her face closer to Merles. "You jealous."

He didn't reply, just looked at her, his face unreadable as propped herself up.

"Go ta sleep English..." Merle started to pull his gaze away from her, but stopped, Heather gripping his hand with her own.

Pushing herself up with her elbows, closing the small distance that was between the two of them Heathers lips met Merles. It was a cautious kiss, Merle didn't move, just allowed her to continue. It was over in seconds as Heather pulled away from him, still in the exact same position. She stayed propped up on her shoulders for a while, looking uncertainly into his eyes, biting her lip as he continued to look down at her.

"Go ta sleep Heather." He said, not looking at her now, before collapsing on the other side of the bed, hid back to her.

Heather fell back onto the bed, releasing a long, drawn out breath, staring at the prison ceiling above her.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks to everyone who has stuck with me I know this has all been a long time coming :D**

 **Thanks especially to abitoflightreading who I'm pretty sure has been reading all this since I started uploading even through my like 7 month gap lol!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Heather woke up the next morning, her mouth dry and her head pounding. Rubbing her temple she turned in the sheets, searching the other side of the bed for Merle. He wasn't there, instead she found the other side of the bed cold and empty.

Sitting up slightly she squinted, taking in the empty cell, sighing as her brain decided to remind her of the events of the previous night.

"Heather?" Rick was walking past the cell "You not up yet? Did you really drink that much last night?" He was laughing.

Since arriving at the prison Heather hadn't really spoken to Rick. He was very reserved and had taken a step back, from what Heather could gather from the other survivors. With all that considered Heather liked Rick, he seemed kind and level headed, someone you'd want in control.

"No...I mean I not compared to my uni days but...think I'm just out of practice." She sat up, smiling as Rick stood outside the cell.

"You okay?" He asked, studying her.

"Yeah."

"I know we ain't had much to talk 'bout...but from what I've heard you ain't normally this quiet."

A small laugh escaped Heathers lips before she rubbed her face in her hands, trying hard to keep it together. The way Merle had dismissed her came crashing back as Rick continued to stand outside her cell, studying her as if she was a real prisoner.

"Just...rough night."

"Had a few of those...wanna talk about it?"

"Not really?" Heather bit her lip, trying her hardest not to sound rude.

"S'fine, but if you ever do, I'm in the cell next door...you know that right?" He looked at her pointedly, Heather finally realising why he was asking.

"You heard?"

"I got the gist." He was smarter than Heather thought, they hadn't said anything, really, but his face told her he knew everything she was in turmoil about.

"Right."

"You still not wanna talk?"

"I just...I feel so stupid." Rick came into the cell, his walk lazy as he sat down on the edge of her cot. "We have so much more to worry about."

"Why do you think we fought so hard for the prison Heather? Why did you?" He was bent over on her bed, his feet on the floor and elbows resting on his knees, staring at her "Me?...I did it so Carl could live instead of just survive. Sure we have a lot to be concerned about, but what would be the point in fightin' so hard if we aren't gonna enjoy it...now I'm not gonna pretend I know Merle, or really like him." Heather laughed as Rick paused "But he cares for you, and that's important."

"I just...I think I messed it all up. We worked well, me and Merle. I don't know why, but we did...we do."

"Merle isn't the kind of guy to stay quiet, he'll tell you if you've screwed up that bad." The smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I think I just misread it all, maybe he just..." She worried over the words that her head was coming up with. What? Merle just thought of her as a friend? A daughter?

"Ask him. Don't leave it. They're my last words of advice, and the ones I'll stand by." He said, standing up, stretching before leaving the cell giving her one more look before turning the corner.

Heather sighed, falling back into bed, covering her eyes with her hands as she wished the cell would just lock for the next few hours. Knowing it wouldn't she got out of bed, and dressed, pulling a worn black t-shirt on over equally worn jeans.

She could hear the prison, alive with its new occupants, laughing and enjoying their breakfast. Heather was hesitant, standing at the top of the stairs she instantly felt stupid, shaking herself before walking down them.

"Heather!" Maggie called from somewhere within the throng of people, she saw her hand waving from somewhere across the floor, heading toward it she smiled at a few friendly faces.

"You okay?" She asked, throwing her arms around her when they finally met "You're not too hungover are you."

"No...not really, just didn't sleep so good."

"Slept too much in your chair last night." Glenn said as she sat down, handing her a cold coffee which she took appreciatively.

"Yeah probably." She said between slurps, affording her a smile from Hershel. "Anyone seen Merle?" She asked trying to be casual.

"Went out for a ride on his bike, Daryl tried to stop him but it didn't work."

"Right."

Maggie studied her, but didn't question it which Heather was grateful for.

Unfortunately for Heather, there wasn't much to distract her from the events of last night, they were taking a day off after their huge effort the day before, and to recuperate before they went out again tomorrow.

"Wanna help set up the BBQ?" Maggie asked, a huge smile across her face. This was such an innocent question but it bought back so many memories. They came rushing back, vividly. Her Dad crouching in the garden, tools and BBQ pieces spread everywhere as he swore trying to get two pieces to fit together. The grey sky above him threatened rain but he was insistent they had a BBQ on the bank holiday weekend. She remembered the multiple cups of tea she brought him as they struggled to put together the huge BBQ they'd bought that day.

Heather tried so hard to forget England, to forget her family. It was always there though, in the back of her brain, telling her that she wasn't a different person, she was still that useless uni student that she'd left England as.

"Heather?"

"Yeah...I'd love to." She replied quickly, doing her best to cover her over working brain.

Glenn, Daryl and Tyreese took the BBQ out of the back of the truck, Heather winces as the BBQ scraped against the already fading paint work.

There wasn't actually anything to do, Heather realised as they watched the men get to work, linking the BBQ up to a gas canister.

"You ever think of cutting you hair?" Maggie asked, sipping at the ice-tea Carol and Rose had made that morning.

"Every damn day." Heather laughed, tugging at the dry ends of her hair which now sat at her waist.

"Want me to do it?" She asked, smiling as Glenn swore behind them about something.

"My nan loved my hair long..." Heather started.

"Oh, I just thought, it must be a nightmare."

"No, it is. I dunno, I guess it's stupid."

"I get it." Maggie said, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

"I mean, I think it could do with a trim. Maybe a couple if inches...or 5?" She laughed as Maggie jumped to her feet, running towards the prison, no doubt to get scissors.

"Sit still!" Maggie cried for the 5th time, as Heather adjusted herself on the concrete floor, trying to get comfortable. Maggie had taken the role as hairdressers seriously, she'd spent a long time going between cells, asking for scissors, hair brushes and combs.

"Sorry." Heather giggled as she bit her lip, ignoring the looks Daryl and Glenn were shooting them.

"Now...head down." She worked for another ten minutes, hair floating to the floor, blowing across the prison yard as Maggie worked. "Voila!" She said, with one more stroke of a brush she revealed a cracked mirror, attempting her best hairdresser flourish.

Heather stared at her reflection, something she didn't do often. She looked much the same, she thought, just with worse eyebrows and darker circles. Concentrating on her hair however, she couldn't help but smile. The blunt ends now sat just below her shoulders, it looked lighter, and healthier. Heather brushed her fingers through it, relishing the way they didn't get stuck at the knotty ends.

"I like it," she smiled at Maggie "thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, studying her handiwork "You look SO different...like we haven't just dragged out of a lake."

They worked on odd jobs through out the day, nothing too strenuous but enough to keep Heathers mind off of Merles continued absence. They were clearing out another truck ready for tomorrow when she heard it, the unmistakable sound of Merles bike, the loud pipes echoing through the woods.

She watched, her stomach in knots as Daryl opened the gate to let him in, his mouth set in a grim line as the bike slowly came to a stop, the prison yard suddenly seeming so quiet without it. He kicked the stand down, leaving the bike surrounded by the sandy dirt it had thrown up in his entrance. Not talking to anyone, Merle stalked past her, not even affording her a look as he walked into the prison.

"You two fight?" Maggie asked, giving her a sceptical look.

"Something like that."

"If that's what's got your panties in such a twist today...he ain't worth it."#

Heather ignored her, she knew where Maggie stood when it came to Merle, and she completely understood.

"I'm just gonna..." She tried to think of an excuse, already turning to leave.

"Just go." Maggie was shaking her head, but didn't look angry.

Nodding Heather followed Merle into the prison, just seeing him disappear round the corner of their cell. Making her way towards the stairs Heather braced herself. She could face a horde of walkers, travelling across the desolate highways on her own, but talking to Merle right now seemed impossible.

He was bent over, searching in his bad when she finally made it to the cell.#

"Where've you been?"

He turned to her, obviously not hearing her approach as he realised who it was. His eyes scanned her body, finally coming to rest on her newly cut hair.

"Ya had a fight with Mickey? Looks like she needs to sharpen her blades."

"Maggie did it. I like it."

He stood there, still inspecting every inch of her new hair cut, his hand dropping to his side, still clutching whatever he had taken from his bag.

"It looks good Sugar."

"Merle...where'd you go?"

"Just out."

"Out?"

"Ya...out."

"Your stitches are still in, you shouldn't be over doing it."

"Didn't pull any of 'em if that's what you wanna know."

"Merle what's going on?" His eyes fell to the floor as Heather walked further into the cell.

"Last night..." He started, "Ya don't need ta do that."

Heather didn't quite understand what he meant.

"Get drunk? I had a few glasses of wi..."

"Kiss me." He cut her off, holding up his stump to further stop her coming closer "Ya don't need to. I ain't gonna..." He didn't finish, his words falling short.

"Don't need to?"

"Look at you, ya young, beautiful, hell ya way too nice."

"Merle why do you think I kissed you?" She asked, standing straight as he stared down at her.

"Ya don't need ta...I ain't goin' no where."

"Merle. Merle look at me." He didn't, just continued to stare at the floor, his breathing had quickened. "Merle I kissed you because I wanted to. I know we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for all this, I know we aren't exactly conventional. But I wanted to kiss your Merle. I do."

Heathers breathing was fast now, she was scared, for once not of walkers, but of rejection, again from the man who now stood in front of her, studying the concrete floor.

"I ain't what ya think I am. I'm not nice, friendly, hell Sugar half the people in this prison fuckin' hate my guts."

"I know" she took a step closer to him, her courage increasing when he didn't move away "Merle, I've been with you long enough to know all that. To know you're not perfect, to know we haven't got all that much in common. I know people look at us, wondering what on earth happened to land us two together. But I still wanna kiss you." It was a bold move, she knew it, but she didn't care anymore. She had mistaken every feeling she had for him for friendship, joked about what they meant to each other.

"Go on then." She stared at him as his eyes met hers, daring her, a small smile crept onto his lips. Moving cautiously forward Heather stood face to face with him, their lips inches apart. She cocked her head slightly to the left, her eyes on his lips as he slowly licked them. Leaning in ever so sightly more their lips met. He didn't kiss her back straight away. She stood, her heart in her throat as she waited, her lips just resting on his.

Merle lifted his hand to rest on her back, pulling her so that their bodies were touching. Then, slowly, softer than Heather had imagined, he kissed her back. The feeling started off slow, in the pit of her stomach, but was soon in every muscle of her body. It was as if a fire was lit that was slowly taking over her, his touch suddenly burning on her skin as their kiss intensified. He tasted like whiskey, he'd been drinking on his short stint away from the prison.

It was over, Merle grabbing her shoulders, pushing her away, studying her lips carefully before his eyes met hers.

"Ya sure 'bout this?"

"Shut the fuck up Merle." She said, before kissing him again, this time deeper, all the feelings, hurt and frustration coming out. His hand wondered her body. Finding the new blunt ends of her hair as his stump rested on her hips, she slowly pushed him toward the bed.


End file.
